


[Private chat with Unknown and Guy with the really pretty nice hair]

by AStarlightMonbebe



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, But later on don't worry, Everyone is savage basically, I created a combined group chat rip my life, M/M, Ships always change :(, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarlightMonbebe/pseuds/AStarlightMonbebe
Summary: Unknown[12:23 a.m.]I actually really want 2 kiss u and touch ur hair and like ur so so so so loveable and i really really really really want 2 kiss u and see if ur lips r as soft as ur hairGuy with the really nice pretty hair[12:46 a.m.]…...um…..?Unknown[9:29 a.m.]oH cRApIn which Hyunbin drunk texts Donghan how much he loves his hair, Donghan's friends give really bad advice (Hyunbin's friends even worse), and everyone wonders how long it will take Hyunbin to realize that he doesn't just like Donghan's hair and Donghan to realize that he doesn't just like texting Hyunbin.





	1. ~ONE~(Saturday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha what is this. It's a really cliche texting fic and I have no idea where I'm going with it and everyone uses proper grammar because red lines and such annoy me but I'm working on it. No idea what name title I want so I'm just keeping it as this for the time being but if you have a better name suggestion don't be afraid to tell me! This won't be only JBJ, in the beginning I have Gunhee but that was a mistake and at chapter 3 the rest come in so stay tuned for that.

_[Private chat between **Unknown** and **Guy with the really nice pretty hair** ]_

**Unknown** _[12:06 a.m.]_  
Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **Unknown** _[12:06 a.m.]_  
Ur hair is really pretty~~~~~~~~~

 **Unknown** _[12:07 a.m.]_  
My friend gave me ur number

 **Unknown** _[12:07 a.m.]_  
Becuz i said i really liked u

 **Unknown** _[12:09 a.m.]_  
Like, ur really perfect and ur hair is so nice and i want to touch it but i can’t so i just look at it all thru class

 **Unknown** _[12:13 a.m.]_  
Hello????????? R u there???????????

 **Unknown** _[12:14 a.m.]_  
I’m drunk rn btw

 **Unknown** _[12:15 a.m.]_  
Becuz i’m 2 scared 2 talk 2 u irl

 **Unknown** _[12:23 a.m.]_  
I actually really want 2 kiss u and touch ur hair and like ur so so so so loveable and i really really really really want 2 kiss u and see if ur lips r as soft as ur hair

 **Guy with the really nice pretty hair** _[12:46 a.m.]_  
…...um…..?

 **Unknown** _[9:29 a.m.]_  
oH cRAp

 

_[ **BTS Dancer** has created group chat **HELP ME** and added members **Taedongdongthedoorbell, Loudmouth, Japanese Angel, Chinese Mystery Man, Expensive Watch, and Simply Hyung** ]_

**BTS Dancer** _[10:24 a.m.]_  
(sent a pic attachment)

 **BTS Dancer** _[10:25 a.m.]_  
Help. What do I do???!!!!!

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[10:27 a.m.]_  
Like I always say; give him a good healthy dose of rejection. :)

 **BTS Dancer** _[10:27 a.m.]_  
Taehyun Hyung?

 **Simply Hyung** _[10:28 a.m.]_  
Don’t listen to Taedong  
I can’t fix all ur problems

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[10:29 a.m.]_  
ROASTED

 **BTS Dancer** _[10:30 a.m.]_  
SHuT uP

 **Japanese Angel** _[10:32 a.m.]_  
Donghan, you should reply kindly and let him know that you are not upset.

 **Loudmouth** _[10:32 a.m.]_  
Aw, that’s so soft Kenta  <3

 **Japanese Angel** _[10:34 a.m.]_  
Or delete him from your contacts, give him the cold shoulder at school, and never speak to him again. :)

 **Loudmouth** _[10:35 a.m.]_  
I spoke too soon 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _[10:37 a.m.]_  
Kenta pretends he’s an angel but he’s an actual savage

 **BTS Dancer** _[10:39 a.m.]_  
A little help??!!!

 **Expensive Watch** _[10:43 a.m.]_  
um. b cool and brush it off and say it’s fine and then u can either let the convo die or keep talking and hook up becuz u need 2 get around

 **BTS Dancer** _[10:48 a.m.]_  
I never expected the good advice to come from Sanggyun Hyung

 **Expensive Watch** _[10:50 a.m.]_  
i am actually very insightful

 **Japanese Angel** _[10:51 a.m.]_  
Though you have very bad grammer.

 **Loudmouth** _[10:52 a.m.]_  
Kenta, u r the only one who really types correctly

 **BTS Dancer** _[10:52 a.m.]_  
Taehyun and I have pretty good grammar

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[10:55 a.m.]_  
Yah! What about me???!!!

 **BTS Dancer** _[10:56 a.m.]_  
:D

 **BTS Dancer** _[10:57 a.m.]_  
Ok, I’m going to go figure this out. Thnx for the advice Sanggyun! 

**BTS Dancer** _[10:58 a.m.]_  
Oh, and Kenta + Taehyun Hyung I suppose

 **Simply Hyung** _[11:00 a.m.]_  
I see. U put me last!!! I really feel the luv!

 

_[Private chat between **Unknown** and **Guy with the really pretty nice hair** ]_

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[11:11 a.m.]_  
Well. I was a little put off but I’m sure it was just a bit of a drunk misunderstanding~I hope you got home safely! I assume we have a class together-maybe I will see you then? Haha, also what should I put you in for my contacts?

 **Unknown** _[5:00 p.m.]_  
i did get home safely, thnx 4 the concern. haha, i was a bit drunk and i rlly didn’t mean 2 send u those texts. well, my friends have me as ‘hyunbun’, but my name is hyunbin so….it’s up 2 u!

_**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** has changed **Unknown** to **Hyunbun (Hyunbin)**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below name suggestions and leave kudos!


	2. ~TWO~(A week later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there has been such a good response to this???!!! Like wow, also 47 guests???? Guests unite!!  
> For updating I'm not sure, school has started again and I have homework. I have a lot of this on docs but updating will depend on how much more I have written on this there so I can feel like I can post and not leave you guys hanging.  
> Also, what the heck why is Taedong not confirmed to debut it's not supposed to be this way  
> Please read the notes at the end, they're important!

_[Private chat between **Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** and **Guy with the really pretty nice hair** ]_

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[3:09 a.m.]_  
hey. it’s been a week...um...i get that exams r coming up and u need 2 study...but...well. there was this guy who came up 2 me 2day and he asked me if i liked u? i think he was 1 of ur friends.

 **Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[8:12 a.m.]_  
First off, you need to be sleeping at 3 a.m. Second, I didn’t mean to get out of contact with u...haha I was really busy and I’m kind of stressed because of exams and all. My courses are really hard. About that friend...I’ll ask.

 **Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[8:29 a.m.]_  
that’s a relief. that it’s just exams. i was worried that u decided i was weird of smth. ha. i kind of have a problem with sleeping and i usually don’t sleep thru an entire night. we have psychology together, ugh i’m failing and i’m probs gonna have 2 retake. :(

 **Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[8:41 a.m.]_  
Wait.

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[8:41 a.m.]_  
You’re the guy who sits behind me and always sleeps! 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[12:32 .m.]_  
Uh, I guess you have class…. 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[6:04 .m.]_  
Did I make u upset? I’m not mad or anything. So, um, Kwon Hyunbin right? I’m Kim Donghan 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[11:12 p.m.]_  
Well. I hope you’re okay. I didn’t see you in class today...best of wishes! 

_[Group chat **HELP ME** with users **Taedongdongthedoorbell, Japanese Angel, Chinese Mystery Man, Loudmouth, Expensive Watch, and Simply Hyung** ]_

****

**BTS Dancer** _[11:17 p.m.]_  
(sent a pic attachment)

 **BTS Dancer** _[11:18 p.m.]_  
Oh my gosh he hates me doesn’t he

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[11:20 p.m.]_  
It’s late let me sleepppppppppppppppppppppppp

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[11:21 p.m.]_  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[11:23 p.m.]_  
U MESSED UP

 **BTS Dancer** _[11:24 p.m.]_  
Is anyone else here except Taedong?

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[11:25 p.m.]_  
I see. U don’t think I’m good enough 4 u.

 **BTS Dancer** _[11:26 p.m.]_  
Nonononononono. I love you Taedong Hyung!!!  <3<3<3<3<3<3<3

 **BTS Dancer** _[11:28 p.m.]_  
But you’re extremely unhelpful and you’re remarks do not help my self esteem. :(

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[11:30 p.m.]_  
Aw, I’m sorry. *crying face* I’m just not very good with giving advice. :(

 **Loudmouth** _[11:31 p.m.]_  
I feel like I just witnessed something touching. 

**Expensive Watch** _[11:32 p.m.]_  
did u guys have a lovers quarrel

 **BTS Dancer** _[11:33 p.m.]_  
NO. WE”RE NOT LOVERS

 **Japanese Angel** _[11:33 p.m.]_  
*We’re

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[11:34 p.m.]_  
I SEE HOW IT IS DONGHAN

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[11:34 p.m.]_  
I’M LEAVING

_**Taedongdongthedoorbell** has left group chat **HELP ME**_

**Simply Hyung** _[11:36 p.m.]_  
Why did Taedong just leave

 **Loudmouth** _[11:38 p.m.]_  
Well, he and Donghan had a lovers fight and he’s overreacting as usual and being dramatic because that’s his thing and he left.

 **BTS Dancer** _[11:39 p.m.]_  
This is why you’re called Loudmouth.

 **Loudmouth** _[11:41 p.m.]_  
I don’t need a disrespectful maknae at the moment.  
Also, I thought it was because my mouth was really big.

 **Expensive Watch** _[11:42 p.m.]_  
no u talk 2 much and never shut up

 **Japanese Angel** _[11:43 p.m.]_  
Sanggyun, reading your messages hurts my eyes. Please learn how to use proper grammar.

 **Loudmouth** _[11:45 p.m.]_  
How can Kenta sound like such an angel when he’s low key roasting someone?

 **Japanese Angel** _[11:47 p.m.]_  
Anyone else wonder why Gunhee is even in this group chat?

 **Simply Hyung** _[11:49 p.m.]_  
Well, if you have a face like Kenta’s everyone naturally assumes that everything coming out of your mouth is going to be sweet.

 **Simply Hyung** _[11:50 p.m.]_  
Also, someone add Taedong back.

 **Loudmouth** _[11:50 p.m.]_  
Nope 

**BTS Dancer** _[11:51 p.m.]_  
You just don’t want him to see that you said he overreacted and was a drama queen.

 **Loudmouth** _[11:52 p.m.]_  
Then why don’t you add him back?

_**Chinese Mystery Man** has added **Taedongdongthedoorbell** into group chat **HELP ME**_

**BTS Dancer** _[11:53 p.m.]_  
Wow Yongguk. I forgot you were in this.

 **Simply Hyung** _[11:55 p.m.]_  
You added him!

 **BTS Dancer** _[11:56 p.m.]_  
But he never talks!

 **Chinese Mystery Man** _[11:58 p.m.]_  
Donghan, he probably fell asleep. You might have been a little off putting when you replied to him though and he probably got a little scared and freaked out and didn’t know what to do. Sleep on it and I’m sure he’ll reply to you soon.

 **Japanese Angel** _[11:59 p.m.]_  
He talks

 **BTS Dancer** _[12:00 a.m.]_  
Thank you so much Yongguk!!!!! I love you  <3

_**Taedongdongthedoorbell** has left group chat **HELP ME**_

**BTS Dancer** _[12:01 a.m.]_  
????

 **Expensive Watch** _[12:02 a.m.]_  
he left???

 **Loudmouth** _[12:04 a.m.]_  
I’ll go check on him

_[Private chat between **Loudmouth** and **Taedongdongthedoorbell** ]_

**Loudmouth** _[12:13 a.m.]_  
Hey, u ok?

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[12:14 a.m.]_  
I just don’t get why it matters if this ‘hyunbun’ person doesn’t reply to him or if he got freaked out. Like, he has me, he has us even if that doesn’t work out.

 **Loudmouth** _[12:15 a.m.]_  
What do you want me to do about it

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[12:16 a.m.]_  
I mean he sent me hearts earlier but then he does that to everyone. I think I’m just a hyung to him.

 **Loudmouth** _[12:18 a.m.]_  
Well, at least you’re still the closest in age to him. He probably likes you more than the others.

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[12:19 a.m.]_  
I really don’t think so. Besides, you’re closer in age than I am.

 **Loudmouth** _[12:20 a.m.]_  
Not for long. I’m leaving on Saturday, remember?

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[12:21 a.m.]_  
I can’t believe you’re actually leaving. What about us? What am I going to do?

 **Loudmouth** _[12:23 a.m.]_  
Taedong, you only come to me for advice. So you’ll probably learn to solve your own problems. HAHAHAHAHA I’m hilarious. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

 **Loudmouth** _[12:24 a.m.]_  
Also, talk to Donghan about it or pretend that everything’s normal. Help him out like a friend should.

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[12:27 a.m.]_  
Gee thanks. I’ll go confess my undying love, get rejected and never face him again. You’re very helpful Gunhee.

 **Loudmouth** _[12:30 a.m.]_  
As you said, a good healthy dose of rejection is best. :)  
Now leave me alone, I need to pack.

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[12:31 a.m.]_  
I see how it is. Also, you engaged in conversation with me, not the other way around!

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[12:36 a.m.]_  
Gunhee? Are you still there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to the person who commented asking who Loudmouth was, it's Gunhee. I was researching JBJ just to make sure I didn't forget anyone because then I would feel sucky and an older article said that Gunhee was going to do it before the finalized choices were made so I added him and only realized my mistake when it was too late. Because of that I am removing him from the story because when I started out I didn't have a spot for him exactly and it all kind of works out. It you liked him, sorry.  
> Next chapter I post will have new characters so I can finish that and then I will ask you guys for what ships you want. (I mean, if you have requests you can comment anyways)  
> So, Taedong and Donghan or Hyunbin and Donghan? I know it says Hyunbin and Donghan but I have like angsty things planned for way later on.  
> Ok, leave comments and kudos and please, if you like GOT7 give my GOT7 fanfiction love as well as my other pd101 works!


	3. ~THREE~(Another week later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a week since I updated???? Oh what can I say except school sort of drains my energy and when I get home all I want to do is watch my kdramas (finished three ones I've been putting off this week) Saturdays are going to be my update day probably and I hope to update next Saturday too but if not then maybe that week or two weeks because BTS is coming and they're going to kill me. Also, wow, this almost has as much kudos as my first Nu'est one shot (read them) though not as many hits though that doesn't matter to me as much. I'll be updating the tags with the rest of the characters too after I post this. The chapters are getting longer too and their around this length, don't want them to be too long because having to make this so it's bold and italicized is a PAIN. Enjoy!

_[Private chat between **Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** and **Guy with the really pretty nice hair** ]_

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[4:04 p.m.]_  
another week has passed. i, ok, i was pretty crappy i get it. not responding and stuff. i dunno. it’s just that i didn’t really expect u 2 no that i was kwon hyunbin. i didn’t know you’re name was donghan. it’s a nice name. 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[4:08 p.m.]_  
It’s actually okay that you didn’t reply to me sooner because a friend of mine just went overseas and we won’t be able to be in contact for over a year and I was just really upset over that because we were really close in age so yeah. But on the other hand it’s a good thing you replied because I was really worried. You haven’t been in class all week.

 **Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[4:14 p.m.]_  
yeah. i skipped. i need 2 study and i wasn’t feeling well at all and my friend finally got out of the hospital (don’t worry he’s fine) so we were hanging out. tho, have u noticed that we always talk in paragraphs?

 **Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[4:15 p.m.]_  
I did actually...it’s kind of weird because I’m in this group chat and there’s about a million replies per minute and I can’t keep up with it. :) You’re very nice to talk to when we do, also pretty cute from what I remember. I’m sure that opinion would rise if I saw you in class more often, which would mean you would have to actually come to class. Just a suggestion!

 **Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[4:16 p.m.]_  
one sec. i have to do smthg.

_[ **Hyunbun** has created group chat **WhAt tO dO** and added users **BokBokChicken, SnakeSoo, and Terrified Taemin** ]_

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:21 p.m.]_  
Why am I ‘Terrified Taemin’????

 **SnakeSoo** _[4:22 p.m.]_  
(sent a pic attachment)  
(sent a pic attachment)  
(sent a pic attachment)  
(sent a pic attachment)  
(sent a pic attachment)  
(sent a pic attachment)

 **Terrified Taemin** _[4:24 p.m.]_  
You can stop now!

 **SnakeSoo** _[4:25 p.m.]_  
(sent a pic attachment)  
(sent a pic attachment)  
(sent a pic attachment)  
(sent a pic attachment)  
(sent a pic attachment)  
(sent a pic attachment)  
(sent a pic attachment)  
(sent a pic attachment)

 **SnakeSoo** _[4:28 p.m.]_  
And thus u r Terrified Taemin 4 life

 **Hyunbun** _[4:31 p.m.]_  
thnx 4 all those great pics of Taemin but that’s not the reason i created this group chat i think i was just flirted with but unintentionally but it was a compliment? or maybe he was just saying it 2 be nice and i like drunk texted him two weeks ago and we keep talking like once every week but i’ve been ditching the class we have 2gether becuz i don’t want to see him and for him to see him HELP

Hyunbun [4:32 p.m.]  
(sent a pic attachment)

 **BokBokChicken** _[4:34 p.m.]_  
Oh my lord send me the other convos you guys have had

 **Hyunbun** _[4:35 p.m.]_  
(sent a pic attachment)  
(sent a pic attachment)  
(sent a pic attachment)

 **SnakeSoo** _[4:36 p.m.]_  
So. The reason u created this group chat was totally not because your boyfriend mentioned that he had a group chat with his friends?

 **Hyunbun** _[4:38 p.m.]_  
no! this is strictly 4 advice only!

 **Terrified Taemin** _[4:40 p.m.]_  
You do realize that Donghan probs has that group chat for advice on how to respond to you, right?  
Also, I have that class with you! We’ll go together tomorrow!

 **Hyunbun** _[4:42 p.m.]_  
hahahahahahaha that’s really fine plz don’t ur still recovering and can’t go out i’ll just stay with u and maybe we can go next week

 **Terrified Taemin** _[4:44 p.m.]_  
Aw, that’s true. :( I have to stay home for like a week to continue the recovering process and catch up on all I missed. But we can go next week for sure!

 **SnakeSoo** _[4:47 p.m.]_  
Why does this group chat sound so angsty? We’re not teenagers anymore.

 **BokBokChicken** _[4:48 p.m.]_  
Then stop acting like one

 **SnakeSoo** _[4:48 p.m.]_  
I

 **Terrified Taemin** _[4:49 p.m.]_  
It’s not often you see Insoo get roasted.

 **BokBokChicken** _[4:50 p.m.]_  
That’s why I’m here honey.

 **Hyunbun** _[4:53 p.m.]_  
ur also here becuz ur my bff, more than those others, and i trust ur advice unlike some people's

 **Terrified Taemin** _[4:54 p.m.]_  
You don’t trust my advice? :,( 

**Hyunbun** _[4:56 p.m.]_  
no!!!!!! i meant Insoo he’s SnakeSoo 4 a reason after all

 **SnakeSoo** _[4:57 p.m.]_  
It was one time!!!!!!!! Also, you called me a robber so I think I am not the snake here!

 **BokBokChicken** _[4:59 p.m.]_  
That doesn’t make a lot of sense. Calling someone a robber doesn’t make them a snake.

 **Hyunbun** _[5:01 p.m.]_  
i also judo flipped him and he got a concussion becuz he hit his head on the sidewalk. whoops 

**SnakeSoo** _[5:04 p.m.]_  
I’m going to leave this chat if this abuse continues!

 **Hyunbun** _[5:06 p.m.]_  
back to the main point THAT I NEED HELP. does he actually think i’m cute or is he just saying it offhandedly? so confused...should i just ignore it…

 **BokBokChicken** _[5:07 p.m.]_  
I would say just pass it off as an offhanded comment but he could have said it to see if you would say the same thing back to him. Just saying.

 **Terrified Taemin** _[5:09 p.m.]_  
I think you confused him more.

 **Hyunbun** _[5:12 p.m.]_  
this is the last time i ask any of you for help

 **SnakeSoo** _[5:13 p.m.]_  
Hey! I’ve been extremely helpful!

 **BokBokChicken** _[5:15 p.m.]_  
The only successful thing about you is when you get roasted.

 **Hyunbun** _[5:16 p.m.]_  
Moonbok: 2  
Insoo: A BIG FAT ZERO

_**SnakeSoo** has left group chat **WhAt tO dO**_

_**Terrified Taemin** has added **SnakeSoo** into group chat **WhAt tO dO**_

**SnakeSoo** _[5:20 p.m.]_  
Gee thanks a lot Taemin. I really wanted to remain in this group chat.

 **Hyunbun** _[5:22 p.m.]_  
you don’t have a choice. you guys need to help me out here.

 **BokBokChicken** _[5:23 p.m.]_  
I have to go

 **Hyunbun** _[5:24 p.m.]_  
hyung!!!!!!!!! 

**Terrified Taemin** _[5:24 p.m.]_  
Me too, I have to eat.

 **Hyunbun** _[5:25 p.m.]_  
yah. yahyahyahahyahayahahayha! 

**Hyunbun** _[5:26 p.m.]_  
insoo? 

**Hyunbun** _[5:27 p.m.]_  
...you know i created this group chat you guys all can’t just ditch me!

_[Private chat between **Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** and **Guy with the really pretty nice hair** ]_

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:30 p.m.]_  
sorry i kept u waiting so long it was rlly important. um, ur very cute 2. i think u would look rlly good w/ purple hair not that ur blond hair isn’t nice but purple would look especially good on you. i once dyed my hair fuschia. it’s usually black, like it is at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who doesn't know the new characters are Moonbok (I think he and Hyunbin are friends but who cares they don't have to know each other) and Lee Insoo, who previously debuted with AP6 I believe, rapper who got eliminated at the 35s and then Kim Taemin who was that one F trainee who was so cute but messed up, literally everything scares him. He had to leave before ep 6 because of something long I don't want to look up but he's better now! Sihyun is going to be in this later though not in the group chats until way later, though there will be mentions of him. If you look at the relationships tag you'll see I've added some though that doesn't mean they're going to end up together, just in the future or it's happening. Still, if you have requests, tell me!  
> Comment below thoughts and ships you want and maybe characters and I'll see if I can work them in. Also, I updated Never Ever, my GOT7 fanfiction I will never stop promoting so give that love too. October 18th debut date! Please let Taedong leave his agency and debut with JBJ they are not good to him and a reality show I'm DYING.  
> Kay, comment and kudos!


	4. ~FOUR~(Tuesday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you might notice that I added in dates-sishs to the chapter titles to give you guys a better view of when this is all taking place and how far apart and stuff. I wrote a lot this week, almost 20 pages more so know I have like 40 something pages and I don't really know this turned into half crack and half I tried to make it serious and stuff. I'm trying to make this have an actual plotline but it's so basic and cliche I just sometimes cringe and then find that I've written 10 pages.  
> It's funny how the world works.  
> Anyone else excited for the reality show??? Though I was reading and article and it said 'JBJ confirmed debut with six members' and I was like die in a hole I still have belief that Taedong is going to settle things with his company and join he actually has to or I'm going to die he's such a big part of JBJ and the talent he has-like F to A his company is just.....makes me want to go insane.

_[Group chat **HELP ME** with users **Taedongdongthedoorbell, Japanese Angel, Chinese Mystery Man, Simply Hyung, and Expensive Watch** ]_

**Simply Hyung** _[7:00 a.m.]_  
Donghan, why the heck is your hair purple

**Japanese Angel** _[7:01 a.m.]_  
OMG, send me a pic!!!!!!!!!

**Simply Hyung** _[7:02 a.m.]_  
(sent pic attachment)

**Chinese Mystery Man** _[7:04 a.m.]_  
Donghan what have you done??!!!  
It looks great. :)

**Expensive Watch** _[7:07 a.m.]_  
but ur blond hair looked really good why did u change it

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[7:08 a.m.]_  
Use your punctuation Sanggyun Hyung.

**BTS Dancer** _[7:10 a.m.]_  
You know, I tried to mute this chat because there were so many notifications and I thought I did but my phone pinged like fifty million times next to my ear this morning. It’s Saturday-I NEED SLEEP!!!!!!!

**Simply Hyung** _[7:11 a.m.]_  
Some of us have classes on Saturdays.

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[7:12 a.m.]_  
7 11  
I want a slurpee

**BTS Dancer** _[7:13 a.m.]_  
That’s because you’re obsessed with slurpees.

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[7:14 a.m.]_  
Might I remind you of a time when you would mix all the flavors together and drink it as if it didn’t taste disgusting???!!

**BTS Dancer** _[7:14 a.m.]_  
Um, if you were a true slurpee fan you would drink any flavor, mixed or not.

**Expensive Watch** _[7:16 a.m.]_  
back to the main point. donghan why is ur hair purple

**Japanese Angel** _[7:17 a.m.]_  
I mean, it was time for a change. Did your boyfriend tell you to?

**BTS Dancer** _[7:18 a.m.]_  
I AM AS SINGLE AS A PRINGLE AND READY TO MINGLE

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[7:19 a.m.]_  
But pringles are surrounded by other pringles.

**Japanese Angel** _[7:20 a.m.]_  
Are you implying that you’re a player Donghan?

**BTS Dancer** _[7:22 a.m.]_  
NO!!!!!!!!! Someone just told me it would look good and it was time for a change so I decided to just give it a go.

**Chinese Mystery Man** _[7:23 a.m.]_  
Was it that Hyunbun person?

**Expensive Watch** _[7:24 a.m.]_  
since when has yongguk been in this chat?

**Chinese Mystery Man** _[7:27 a.m.]_  
Since day one, I just don’t talk a lot and it appears am constantly forgotten by my ‘friends’. I’m also currently in class and I kind of have to pay attention but I haven’t figured out how to silence this yet.

**BTS Dancer** _[7:28 a.m.]_  
...did Yongguk just subtly roast us.

**Japanese Angel** _[7:30 a.m.]_  
Ah, my child is learning well. <3 

**BTS Dancer** _[7:33 a.m.]_  
Oh, and to answer your question Yongguk, even though you’re in class right now, Hyunbin did suggest it but it was my own suggestion to change it. It had nothing to do with him telling me I’d look good with purple hair.

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[7:35 a.m.]_  
Oh, so he told you you’d look good in it? ^ ^

**Simply Hyung** _[7:36 a.m.]_  
The chat feels awfully quiet without Gunhee.

**Japanese Angel** _[7:38 a.m.]_  
Are you kidding me. If anything it’s more chatty than ever!

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[7:39 a.m.]_  
I miss Gunhee. :,( We tried to facetime the other night but the connection was awful and it sucked.

**Expensive Watch** _[7:41 a.m.]_  
so donghan. r u going 2 meet him anytime soon? so he can see ur purple hair

**BTS Dancer** _[7:42 a.m.]_  
Well I usually see him in psychology but he hasn’t been there the last few days because he wasn’t feeling well.

**Japanese Angel** _[7:45 a.m.]_  
He’s obviously avoiding you since you found out who he is. Oh, and I might have, a long time ago, came up to him and asked him if he liked you so that might be part of it.

**BTS Dancer** _[7:46 a.m.]_  
That was you. What am I saying, of course it was you.

**Japanese Angel** _[7:48 a.m.]_  
You make it seem like that’s a bad thing.

**BTS Dancer** _[7:49 a.m.]_  
Okay, fine. I’m going to ask him if we can meet up sometime, just us, to talk.

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[7:50 a.m.]_  
And then makeout?

**BTS Dancer** _[7:51 a.m.]_  
HYUNG

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[7:52 a.m.]_  
It was what everyone was thinking

**Expensive Watch** _[7:53 a.m.]_  
actually i was thinking

**Simply Hyung** _[7:54 a.m.]_  
WE DON’T NEED TO KNOW SANGGYUN

**Japanese Angel** _[7:55 a.m.]_  
What a pervert

**Expensive Watch** _[7:56 a.m.]_  
shut up kenta

**BTS Dancer** _[7:57 a.m.]_  
Why the heck is this chat so weird??

**BTS Dancer** _[7:58 a.m.]_  
I’m just going to talk to Hyunbin then

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[7:59 a.m.]_  
And show him your new purple hair? 

**Simply Hyung** _[8:00 a.m.]_  
I think he left

**Chinese Mystery Man** _[8:01 a.m.]_  
A smart decision.

_[Private chat between **Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** and **Guy with the really pretty nice hair** ]_

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[8:04 a.m.]_  
I took your advice. ^_^ My hair is now purple. Oh, and I was also wondering, if it’s not too much, if you wanted to meet up sometime when you’re feeling better? Just to chat properly, not over messaging.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[9:10 a.m.]_  
i’d love 2! um, i’ve got plans for the next couple nights but i think i’m free on friday if you want to meet up off campus somewhere. u can choose, i’m pretty chill w/ everything!

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[10:13 a.m.]_  
There’s this really nice coffee and dinner place that’s pretty cheap and it’s right on the street that’s one block off from campus. If you’re a college student they give you 10% off.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[11:23 a.m.]_  
ok, i’m in then. anything for cheap food. how’s friday at around 7?

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[11:24 a.m.]_  
That works for me too! I get off work at 6 so I’ll go right after that. Hopefully I won’t be late~

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[11:25 a.m.]_  
u work? don’t u have a lot of classes tho?

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[11:27 a.m.]_  
Yeah I do, but I’ve managed to work it all out though I’m really busy a lot of the time. It’s actually pretty chill because I have the less busy shift and can text people (you and my friends) under the counter and stuff.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[11:28 a.m.]_  
where do u work? i’ll come by someday and just keep u company.

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[11:30 a.m.]_  
Uh, I would say yes except my friends have done that on several occasions and I got in a lot of trouble because they’re basically the definitions of troublemakers and it took a whole lot of sweet talking and trying to be cute to fix that mess and so yep I’m going to have to say no for the time being.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[11:34 a.m.]_  
1st off, u type rlly fast. 2nd, send me a pic of u being cute and i’ll believe u, if u don’t i’ll still believe that i’m the cutest since u said so urself. 3rd, ur friends sound like rlly interesting people.

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[11:38 a.m.]_  
I’m very hurt that you think that I’m not cute. I shouldn’t even have to send proof of that! And, um, you remembered that??   
Side note; I found out which one of my friends came up to you way back like two weeks ago and it was totally a joke. Most of them are okay, except a little, overwhelming?, if I meet new people and they might attack you just saying.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[11:40 a.m.]_  
i WANT a pic, just because i need to make sure ur the same person i’m thinking off, and also just becuz i need a new lockscreen. haha, i totally forgot about ur friend coming up 2 me and trust me, my friends r much worse. like one of them landed themselves in the hospital so what can i say.

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[11:41 a.m.]_  
Okay, if you only want my picture for your lockscreen that’s a no. Is your friend okay? Did they hurt themselves very badly? 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[11:43 a.m.]_  
he just got very sick, something about enterostenosis, like i always told him that he needed more nutrition but he always said i was the stick in our group so. he’s totally fine now, being annoying and terrified and whining and all and super annoying.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[11:44 a.m.]_  
and i swear that i’ll just use that pic 4 good reasons so send it.

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[11:45 a.m.]_  
Fine.  
(sent a pic attachment)  
You have to send me one in return though and if you don’t I’ll do something.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[11:47 a.m.]_  
oMg ur hair is Purple!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it looks as good as i thought it would what the heck how is it possible for a human being to be so beautiful like wow the purple looks great on you it’s the most perfect shade of lilac i’ve ever seen

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[11:49 a.m.]_  
Um, thank you? I did tell you it was purple. I’m waiting for that picture, by the way.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[11:51 a.m.]_  
hahahahahahaha it just looked rlly good and i was surprised becuz i pictured it a bit differently but that’s not an insult becuz it looks even better than i thought.  
also, here:  
(sent a pic attachment)

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[11:53 a.m.]_  
So you were raving about my hair and you didn’t mention that yours was more perfect than mine???!!! It’s like fuchsia almost??? I can’t really tell my colors apart except that yours looks amazing. 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[11:55 am.]_  
when did this turn into a convo about how the others hair is better than their own. i mean, it’s the longest convo we’ve ever held so i guess it’s a good thing. my prof just came in and she’s taken my phone fifty times this semester so i’ve got 2 go but i’ll see u face 2 face on friday at 7 ok?

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[11:56 a.m.]_  
Have fun in your class! Don’t get caught. See you on Friday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got Donghan with purple hair and Hyunbin with fuchsia, because I love fuchsia Hyunbin but I like black haired Donghan so he'll be black haired again eventually even though he slays purple.   
> Just out of pure curiousity, do you guys have anything you'd like to see later on in this fanfiction or just want me to write in general? No promises, but I found that I was wondering this and just decided to risk though there's only one person who comments. I stan a lot a lot of bands btw.


	5. ~FIVE~(Tuesday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last happy chapter before I ruin everyone's lives I'm so sorry. BTS has me shook though, the Mic Drop dance????? NOT ALLOWED. On the other hand, yay! JBJ's reality show is coming out soon even though I'm still waiting for Taedong. Hmmmm...enjoy I guess.

_[Group chat **WhAt tO dO** with users **Terrified Taemin, SnakeSoo, and BokBokChicken** ]_

**BokBokChicken** _[4:00 p.m.]_  
Anyone know why Hyunbin is smiling like an idiot and walking into walls?

**SnakeSoo** _[4:01 p.m.]_  
His boyfriend probably texted him.  
Oh, excuse me.  
His ‘not boyfriend’.

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:03 p.m.]_  
Yeah. They were texting or whatever and then Hyunbin started screaming something about purple hair and Friday and 

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:06 p.m.]_  
he just ran up to me and asked him what you wear on a not date that’s just for friends at a coffee restaurant on Friday night at 7 which leads me to believe they’re on a sorta kind of date at some place Friday at 7.

**SnakeSoo** _[4:08 p.m.]_  
Gee, what excellent observation skills you have there.

**BokBokChicken** _[4:09 p.m.]_  
Someone’s feeling savage today.

**Terrified Taemin** [4:10 p.m.]  
Moonbok: 3  
Insoo: Still a zero

**SnakeSoo** _[4:11 p.m.]_  
Oh CoME ON that’s not even a ROAST

**Hyunbun** _[4:12 p.m.]_  
so u say

**Hyunbun** _[4:14 p.m.]_  
but i do have a big problem. so donghan suggested we meet up at this restaurant just as friends on friday and it’s not a date but i feel like it is? and we were maybe flirting? or did i read into all the wrong way??

**BokBokChicken** _[4:15 p.m.]_  
I would love to help you hon, but I’m in class and the professor is staring at me weird.

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:16 p.m.]_  
To fully come to a conclusion, I need to see what you guys said.

**Hyunbun** _[4:16 p.m.]_  
(sent a pic attachment)

**SnakeSoo** _[4:17 p.m.]_  
You do realize that we’re basically tricking you into sending over your conversations every time and you’re so desperate that you do it anyways??

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:18 p.m.]_  
I thought he knew that though???

**Hyunbun** _[4:19 p.m.]_  
yah! how dare u guys!

**BokBokChicken** _[4:20 p.m.]_  
Hyunbin always finds new ways to surprise me with his stupidness.

**Hyunbun** _[4:21 p.m.]_  
pay attention to your class idiot

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:30 p.m.]_  
I have reached a conclusion. It definitely got a little weird with all that hair pic things and I think you guys were flirting, he at least considers you a very close friend. You need to look good but not your absolute best because he needs to know there’s more coming. Maybe you’re black skinny jeans, the ones so ripped you can’t wear them to school anymore, and that light purple top you have that’s long sleeved. Converse are a must.

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:32 p.m.]_  
And the chat is dead.

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:32 p.m.]_  
I shall send my own creations.

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:33 p.m.]_  
(0_0)

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:34 p.m.]_  
(^-^)  
Cat <3

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:35 p.m.]_  
*////*  
I don’t know how people create these

**SnakeSoo** _[4:36 p.m.]_  
Weirdo  
What’s Hyunbin doing?

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:37 p.m.]_  
Hopefully not taking my advice….

**BokBokChicken** _[4:38 p.m.]_  
True. You can barely dress yourself in suitable attire. He needs to listen to the master.

**BokBokChicken** _[4:40 p.m.]_  
Hyunbin. The jeans are nice, so are the Converse. For a top you should put on that striped black and white one you have, that’s a little too big, and tuck in the front. Silver earrings, different on each ear, one dangly, the other one with the studs and hoops. You hear me?

**SnakeSoo** _[4:41 p.m.]_  
U type really fast

**Hyunbun** _[4:42 p.m.]_  
thanks i took both ur advice and am contemplating what i should wear. it’s so hard.

**Hyunbun** _[4:43 p.m.]_  
taemin, what the heck are those things  
cats why  
u can’t do it so don’t try

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:45 p.m.]_  
I’m friends with dream crushers.

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:54 p.m.]_  
Did you guys seriously ditch me again

_[Group chat **HELP ME** with users **Taedongdongthedoorbell, Japanese Angel, Chinese Mystery Man, Simply Hyung, and Expensive Watch** ]_

**Chinese Mystery Man** _[10:02 p.m.]_  
^////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////^

**Simply Hyung** _[10:03 p.m.]_  
What Yongguk

**Expensive Watch** _[10:04 p.m.]_  
why the blush face

**Japanese Angel** _[10:05 p.m.]_  
Did you finally get a crush?

**Chinese Mystery Man** _[10:06 p.m.]_  
(0_0)

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[10:07 p.m.]_  
Translation: He’s shook

**Expensive Watch** _[10:08 p.m.]_  
who knew that taedong spoke confused chinese man

**BTS Dancer** _[10:10 p.m.]_  
Who disturbs my sleep

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[10:11 p.m.]_  
Who are you kidding you’re bouncing around like a balloon

**Simply Hyung** _[10:12 p.m.]_  
#DonghanEXPOSED

**BTS Dancer** _[10:14 p.m.]_  
The world hates me. I’m certain of it.

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[10:15 p.m.]_  
No just us.

**Expensive Watch** _[10:16 p.m.]_  
why u shook yongguk

**Simply Hyung** _[10:17 p.m.]_  
Yeah

**Chinese Mystery Man** _[10:20 p.m.]_  
Oh, I just ran into someone really cute.

**Japanese Angel** _[10:21 p.m.]_  
OMO

**Japanese Angel** _[10:21 p.m.]_  
YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS

**Japanese Angel** _[10:21 p.m.]_  
It’s happening

**Japanese Angel** _[10:22 p.m.]_  
Yongguk is growing up and finding love :,(

**Chinese Mystery Man** _[10:23 p.m.]_  
Since when were you my mother

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[10:24 p.m.]_  
Aaaaaaaaaand he’s back at it again with the roasting

**Japanese Angel** _[10:25 p.m.]_  
Excuse you, I’m the top roaster here

**Chinese Mystery Man** _[10:26 p.m.]_  
That can’t be possible since I just roasted you.

**BTS Dancer** _[10:27 p.m.]_  
Dang, Yongguk is feeling savage tonight.

**Simply Hyung** _[10:28 p.m.]_  
He’s getting his long awaited revenge on Kenta.

**Japanese Angel** _[10:29 p.m.]_  
Nonsense. Why would he want to get revenge on me?

**Chinese Mystery Man** _[10:30 p.m.]_  
I have a list.

**Expensive Watch** _[10:31 p.m.]_  
this is getting dark someone stop them 

**Simply Hyung** _[10:32 p.m.]_  
How about u do that Sanggyun

**Expensive Watch** _[10:33 p.m.]_  
can’t 

**Expensive Watch** _[10:33 p.m.]_  
stalking this guy's social media at the moment

**Expensive Watch** _[10:34 p.m.]_  
oh shoot

**Simply Hyung** _[10:35 p.m.]_  
What

**Expensive Watch** _[10:35 p.m.]_  
he has a boyfriend

**Expensive Watch** _[10:35 p.m.]_  
dang it

**Expensive Watch** _[10:35 p.m.]_  
did everyone else just disappear

**BTS Dancer** _[10:36 p.m.]_  
Kenta and Yongguk went to chat privately because Kenta thinks Yongguk is mad at him for some reason.

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[10:36 p.m.]_  
I wonder why he would think that.

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[10:37 p.m.]_  
Maybe because Yongguk has A FRICKEN LIST about why he HATES KENTA

**BTS Dancer** _[10:38 p.m.]_  
But the rest of us are here.

**Expensive Watch** _[10:39 p.m.]_  
so no one interesting and i should just leave basically

**Simply Hyung** _[10:40 p.m.]_  
Please I’m lonely

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[10:41 p.m.]_  
HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA BY LOSER

**BTS Dancer** _[10:42 p.m.]_  
And he’s gone. So am I.

**Simply Hyung** _[10:43 p.m.]_  
Sanggyun please

**Expensive Watch** _[10:43 p.m.]_  
go be lonely alone

**Simply Hyung** _[10:44 p.m.]_  
Waaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Train to Busan there's someone named Yongguk. You guys should watch that movie, it's pretty good. All my friends cried. (I didn't because I'm heartless and I don't know what empathy is)   
> Yeah. Next chapter is....I don't even know.


	6. ~SIX~(Friday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gone this weekend without wifi so that's why I didn't update today and next weekend I'll also be gone but I'll still try to update. Um, October is going to be a busy month because like everyone's having a comeback. Nu'est, Seventeen, GOT7, JBJ, UP10TION (stan them guys they're amazing), SF9, TRCNG, The Unit is coming out....Then November I'm doing NaNoWriMo so that's busy....The point is that I won't have as much time to write on this as I did but I'm going to try and keep this up as much as possible.  
> Just a warning.  
> Anyway, R.I.P. this chapter sorry guys I'm awful.

_[Group chat **HELP ME** with users **Taedongdongthedoorbell, Simply Hyung, Japanese Angel, Chinese Mystery Man, and Expensive Watch** ]_

**BTS Dancer** _[9:02 p.m.]_  
The ice in his water has melted.

**BTS Dancer** _[9:53 p.m.]_  
I ordered. The waitress asked me if I wanted to order anything for when my date got here.

**BTS Dancer** _[9:54 p.m.]_  
I don’t know how she knew that.

**BTS Dancer** _[10:48 p.m.]_  
He isn’t responding to my texts. I’m worried but he probably just got sick again.

**BTS Dancer** _[11:33 p.m.]_  
The restaurant closes at midnight. But I don’t want to leave, because what if he is just running a late?

**Japanese Angel** _[11:39 p.m.]_  
Four hours late???

**Chinese Mystery Man** _[11:40 p.m.]_  
I’m sorry Donghan.  
People don’t run four hours late.

**Expensive Watch** _[11:41 p.m.]_  
unless he died

**Simply Hyung** _[11:42 p.m.]_  
SANGGYUN!

**Simply Hyung** _[11:43 p.m.]_  
That is not appropriate language!

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[11:43 p.m.]_  
Hahahahah what are you talking about we all know what you say when you think no one’s looking hyung

**Simply Hyung** _[11:44 p.m.]_  
Is that blackmail Kim Taedong??!!!

**Chinese Mystery Man** _[11:44 p.m.]_  
…..

**Japanese Angel** _[11:45 p.m.]_  
Truer dots have never been typed Yongguk.

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[11:46 p.m.]_  
What the heck

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[11:47 p.m.]_  
Also, how is that blackmail? 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[11:48 p.m.]_  
You’re really going crazy Taehyun Hyung.

**BTS Dancer** _[11:49 p.m.]_  
I need a ride. Can someone pick me up?

**Japanese Angel** _[11:50 p.m.]_  
I WANT U PICK ME UP UP UP UPPPPPPPPPPP

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[11:51 p.m.]_  
PICK ME PICK ME PICK ME UP

**Chinese Mystery Man** _[11:52 p.m.]_  
...naya na naya na…..

**Expensive Watch** _[11:53 p.m.]_  
Disgusting fanboys

**Japanese Angel** _[11:54 p.m.]_  
Um, let’s not forget that one time I walked in and you were looking at

**Expensive Watch** _[11:55 p.m.]_  
I’LL KILL U

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[11:56 p.m.]_  
I think that’s the first time Sanggyun has ever capitalized something.

**BTS Dancer** _[11:57 p.m.]_  
I feel ignored.

**BTS Dancer** _[11:58 p.m.]_  
And I CREATED this group chat

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[11:59 p.m.]_  
Okay, I’m leaving now. Where are you?

**BTS Dancer** _[12:00 a.m.]_  
That cafe off campus, College Cafe

**Japanese Angel** _[12:01 a.m.]_  
Cliche name.

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[12:02 a.m.]_  
Be there in ten.

**BTS Dancer** _[12:03 a.m.]_  
Okay 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _[12:05 a.m.]_  
So Sanggyun, how have your efforts with your social media crush been going?

**Expensive Watch** _[12:06 a.m.]_  
he had a bf and his bff was cute but asexual and so i am now stalking this guy who’s tagged in their pics a lot

**Simply Hyung** _[12:07 a.m.]_  
Sanggyun, please get a crush that’s not online.

**Expensive Watch** _[12:08 a.m.]_  
he goes to classes here

**Simply Hyung** _[12:09 a.m.]_  
can we please not talk about me and instead about how donghan was stood up and is not admitting it?

**Chinese Mystery Man** _[12:10 a.m.]_  
I don’t think he stood Donghan up on purpose. He seemed like a nice person from what Donghan has said and sent to us. There was be an ulterior motive to not showing up.

**Japanese Angel** _[12:11 a.m.]_  
It doesn’t always work like that Yongguk. Not every person is purely good and has good intentions in their hearts.

**Chinese Mystery Man** _[12:12 a.m.]_  
I know that Kenta. I can’t help that I’d rather believe that people have more good in their hearts than evil.

**Expensive Watch** _[12:13 a.m.]_  
this just got deep real quick

**Japanese Angel** _[12:14 a.m.]_  
Are you still mad at me

**Chinese Mystery Man** _[12:15 a.m.]_  
I am not mad. I am upset.

**Simply Hyung** _[12:16 a.m.]_  
I thought you guys made up?

**Japanese Angel** _[12:17 a.m.]_  
Yongguk and I have some disagreements and he’s a bit frustrated.

**Chinese Mystery Man** _[12:18 a.m.]_   
Stop treating me like a child.

**Expensive Watch** _[12:19 a.m.]_  
dang

**Simply Hyung** _[12:20 a.m.]_  
Taedong texted me. They’re leaving.

**Simply Hyung** _[12:21 a.m.]_  
Maybe Taedong will finally talk to Donghan.

**Chinese Mystery Man** _[12:22 a.m.]_  
??????

**Expensive Watch** _[12:23 a.m.]_  
did i miss something? r they fighting 2?

**Simply Hyung** _[12:24 a.m.]_  
I have stupid friends

_[Private chat between **Taedongdongthedoorbell** and **BTS Dancer** ]_

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[1:32 a.m.]_  
But really Donghan, are you seriously fine?

**BTS Dancer** _[1:34 a.m.]_  
Well I’m really tired since some friends think it’s okay to text at one a.m. but otherwise yes, I’m fine.

**BTS Dancer** _[1:35 a.m.]_  
Actually no

**BTS Dancer** _[1:35 a.m.]_  
I’m not

**BTS Dancer** _[1:35 a.m.]_  
I’ve never been stood up before.

**BTS Dancer** _[1:36 a.m.]_  
I’ve texted him a ton. No response. I’m hurt, but I’m letting it slide because I trust that Hyunbin had a good reason. After all, he missed a lot of school and might have still been sick or had a lot of make up work that he had to do. 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[1:37 a.m.]_  
And that my friends is the sound of sweet sweet excuses.

**BTS Dancer** _[1:38 a.m.]_  
Shut it

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[1:38 a.m.]_  
Oooooh feisty

**BTS Dancer** _[1:40 a.m.]_  
But I guess I’m really not fine

**BTS Dancer** _[1:41 a.m.]_  
But I will be soon

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[1:42 a.m.]_  
Wow you admitted that way quicker than I thought you would.

**BTS Dancer** _[1:43 a.m.]_  
Is this a joke to you?

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[1:45 a.m.]_  
No you know that’s just how I talk.

**BTS Dancer** _[1:46 a.m.]_  
I really don’t think I do know then.

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[1:47 a.m.]_  
Yah, why are you attacking me???!!!!

**BTS Dancer** _[1:47 a.m.]_  
I’m not. 

**BTS Dancer** _[1:48 a.m.]_  
Sorry, I’m just stressed because of exams and now this so I’m feeling a little down since it’s one a.m. and all.

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[1:49 a.m.]_  
Aren’t we all. Though I feel for you because you have to take your psychology exam which sucks for you.

**BTS Dancer** _[1:51 a.m.]_  
Well Hyunbin’s in that class with me so I think I’ll survive.

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[1:52 a.m.]_  
Why does having him in there matter at all

**BTS Dancer** _[1:53 a.m.]_  
I told you we’re friends. I like talking to him online and I’m sure I’ll like him even more in real life. He’s cute too.

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[1:54 a.m.]_  
There was a time when you didn’t need online friends

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[1:54 a.m.]_  
Because you had us

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[1:54 a.m.]_  
You had me

**BTS Dancer** _[1:55 a.m.]_  
And I still do. There’s nothing wrong with expanding my circle of friends.

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[1:55 a.m.]_  
I didn’t say there was

**BTS Dancer** _[1:56 a.m.]_  
Then stop implying that there is and that you hate Hyunbin for some reason

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[1:57 a.m.]_  
I don’t hate him. I don’t even know him.

**BTS Dancer** _[1:58 a.m.]_  
Then stop ACTING LIKE YOU DO

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[1:58 a.m.]_  
Fine fine fine fine

**BTS Dancer** _[1:59 a.m.]_  
OK. I’m cool. I don’t want us to fight.

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[2:00 a.m.]_  
Hyunbin’s the whole stupid reason we started in the first place.

**BTS Dancer** _[2:01 a.m.]_  
…..

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[2:04 a.m.]_  
Donghan?

**BTS Dancer** _[2:05 a.m.]_  
It’s 2 a.m. Go to sleep Taedong.

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[2:05 a.m.]_  
……

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[2:05 a.m.]_  
...ok…

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[2:06 a.m.]_  
Sweet dreams Donghan

**BTS Dancer** _[2:39 a.m.]_  
I doubt it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean at least there was some Taedong/Donghan.....please don't kill me I'm so sorry.  
> But on a completely related topic-JBJ the pictures and the show??? (Still have to find the eng sub version but I've seen a bunch of clips) and like Taedong???????? I want Taedong....TT^TT  
> Oh yeah and I keep forgetting to say thanks for over 100 kudos that's the most I've ever gotten.  
> And the Toppdogg references because the band just dissolved and it makes me want to cry I loved Hansol so much and he left and now so did Nakta and P-goon and he's the leader and now they're being subjected to The Unit (so is MVP they're just a rookie group give them a chance) so CRYING.


	7. ~SEVEN~(Saturday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to update as promised! Tiring because all the editing for this takes like an hour as this chapter was more long than the others.  
> Basically Hyunbin's perspective of the night.

_[Group chat **WhAt tO dO** with users **Terrified Taemin, SnakeSoo, and BokBokChicken** ]_

**Hyunbun** _[3:04 a.m.]_  
guys i messed up and freaked out helppppppp

**BokBokChicken** _[3:05 a.m.]_  
What did I say about 3 a.m. texting in the group chat

**SnakeSoo** _[3:06 a.m.]_  
I don’t seem to recall you saying anything

**SnakeSoo** _[3:07 a.m.]_  
But then again I don’t pay attention to anything you say

**BokBokChicken** _[3:08 a.m.]_  
It’s 3 a.m. I don’t need this

**Terrified Taemin** _[3:09 a.m.]_  
What did u do Hyunbin

**Hyunbun** _[3:10 a.m.]_  
i just  
i bailed alright?

**Terrified Taemin** _[3:11 a.m.]_  
Bailed on what?

**SnakeSoo** _[3:12 a.m]_  
HYUNBIN SERIOUSLY

**Terrified Taemin** _[3:12 a.m.]_  
Omo you didn’t

**Terrified Taemin** _[3:13 a.m.]_  
Tell me you didn’t Hyunbin

**BokBokChicken** _[3:14 a.m.]_  
Smh

**Hyunbun** _[3:14 a.m.]_  
i did  
and i feel like trash

**SnakeSoo** _[3:14 a.m.]_  
GOOD

**BokBokChicken** _[3:15 a.m.]_  
U texted him and made up an excuse at least.

**Hyunbun** _[3:15 a.m.]_  
…..

**SnakeSoo** _[3:16 a.m.]_  
Hyunbin wth

**Hyunbun** _[3:17 a.m.]_  
he’s been texting me every hour and stuff and he’s worried and i feel so bad but i can’t respond and say i’m sick becuz it’s such a lie and like i don’t want to lie to him anymore but i 

**SnakeSoo** _[3:18 a.m.]_  
SO WHY DID U STAND HIM UP????!!!!

**Terrified Taemin** _[3:19 a.m.]_  
Insoo, you need to chill.

**SnakeSoo** _[3:21 a.m.]_  
Look I know none of you guys get it but being stood up without knowing what happened is awful. You feel so awful and you get worried but they won’t talk to you and even though you try to make excuses to yourself all you can do is think that you weren’t good enough for them and that they decided they didn’t want something with you.

**SnakeSoo** _[3:23 a.m.]_  
You wait there all night, all FREAKING night, and they never show, they never respond to your texts and you try to be hopeful but you can’t. Whatever you’re feeling Hyunbin, Donghan has it 100 times worse.

**BokBokChicken** _[3:24 a.m.]_  
Wow Insoo

**Terrified Taemin** _[3:25 a.m.]_  
That was really insightful. 

**SnakeSoo** _[3:26 a.m.]_  
Hey I used to get around you know.

**Hyunbun** _[3:27 a.m.]_  
so what ur saying is that i need to respond to his texts

**Terrified Taemin** _[3:29 a.m.]_  
And tell him you were sick or something so he doesn’t wonder why you stood him up for the rest of his life.

**Hyunbun** _[3:30 a.m.]_  
but it wasn’t on purpose!

**SnakeSoo** _[3:31 a.m.]_  
Heck yeah it was

**SnakeSoo** _[3:32 a.m.]_  
You made the decision not to show

**BokBokChicken** _[3:33 a.m.]_  
Insoo’s on a roll tonight

**Terrified Taemin** _[3:34 a.m.]_  
It’s morning Hyung

**BokBokChicken** _[3:35 a.m.]_  
Same difference

**Hyunbun** _[3:36 a.m.]_  
so what should i do

**SnakeSoo** _[3:37 a.m.]_  
I basically just gave you the answer.

**Hyunbun** _[3:39 a.m.]_  
no offense but i’m not going to listen to what u say becuz that’s not helpful and i can’t really trust that and since u don’t rlly have any experience or anything why should i

**SnakeSoo** _[3:40 a.m.]_  
Ignorant

_**SnakeSoo** has left group chat **WhAt tO dO**_

**BokBokChicken** _[3:41 a.m.]_  
Hyunbin….did you really have to?

**Hyunbun** _[3:42 a.m.]_  
ok i’m just rlly tired of him always being like he knows everything and that he’s the best becuz he’s not and i’m annoyed that he still thinks that

**Terrified Taemin** _[3:43 a.m.]_  
Ever heard of an inferiority complex Hyunbin?

**BokBokChicken** _[3:45 a.m.]_  
Who wants to bet that he’s googling it

**Terrified Taemin** _[3:46 a.m.]_  
That’s not a bet. We all know he’s doing it.

**Hyunbun** _[3:47 a.m.]_  
of course i know what an inferiority complex

**Hyunbun** _[3:49 a.m.]_  
wow i just read up u guys have so little faith in me

**Terrified Taemin** _[3:50 a.m.]_  
We know you were googling it Hyunbin, no need to be ashamed.

**Hyunbun** _[3:51 a.m.]_  
ALRIGHT WHO TAUGHT TAEMIN TO BE SAVAGE

**BokBokChicken** _[3:52 a.m.]_  
We’re all bad influences

**BokBokChicken** _[3:53 a.m.]_  
But are we gonna talk about the thing

**Hyunbun** _[3:54 a.m.]_  
what thing

**BokBokChicken** _[3:54 a.m.]_  
Remove him

_**Terrified Taemin** has removed **Hyunbun** from group chat **WhAt tO dO**_

**Terrified Taemin** _[3:55 a.m.]_  
He’s gonna be mad

**BokBokChicken** _[3:56 a.m.]_  
He wouldn’t understand.

**BokBokChicken** _[3:57 a.m.]_  
So what’s going on with Insoo.

**BokBokChicken** _[3:58 a.m.]_  
And how are we going to fix it.

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:00 a.m.]_  
He’s been acting really weird and defensive and that story too….also he’s holed up in his room and one time I walked in and he was having a freakout while scrolling through someone’s social media.

**BokBokChicken** _[4:01 a.m.]_  
Who’s media?

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:02 a.m.]_  
Some guy who looks like Baekhyun from Exo and wears a lot of eyeliner. I couldn’t see a lot because Insoo had a freakout at me.

**BokBokChicken** _[4:03 a.m.]_  
So do you think he asked him out and got rejected or that he wants to ask him out but the guy is totally straight.

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:04 a.m.]_  
He didn’t look straight.

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:05 a.m.]_  
Not the way he dresses and that makeup.

**BokBokChicken** _[4:06 a.m.]_  
Don’t stereotype Taemin.

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:07 a.m.]_  
Sorry.  
We should find out who it is and set them up.  
It could do Insoo some good.

**BokBokChicken** _[4:09 a.m.]_  
Insoo might not want that. We need to work it out of him somehow before going about with a course of action.

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:10 a.m.]_  
Okay, but we can’t let Hyunbin know.

**BokBokChicken** _[4:11 a.m.]_  
I mean, he has to fix things with Donghan anyways,

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:12 a.m.]_  
Oh yeah. I doubt Donghan is as mad as Hyunbin thinks. Hyunbin overreacts. 

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:13 a.m.]_  
Hyung, do you think Hyunbin really loves him?

**BokBokChicken** _[4:15 a.m.]_  
As far as we know they were just meeting up as friends, but Hyunbin has had the idea of a crush on Donghan for a long time you know.

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:16 a.m.]_  
Idea of a crush?

**BokBokChicken** _[4:17 a.m.]_  
You poor uneducated child.

**BokBokChicken** _[4:18 a.m.]_  
An idea of a crush is liking someone without knowing who they are exactly, but liking them as something not a person.

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:19 a.m.]_  
I might be uneducated but most of that’s because you’re bad at explaining things.

**BokBokChicken** _[4:20 a.m.]_  
I’m hurt.

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:21 a.m.]_  
We need to add Hyunbin back. 

**BokBokChicken** _[4:22 a.m.]_  
You add him and I’ll delete all our messages. You better remember the plan.

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:23 a.m.]_  
Pinky promise I won’t forget

**BokBokChicken** _[4:23 a.m.]_  
Virtual pink promise it is

_**BokBokChicken** has deleted 27 messages_

_**Terrified Taemin** has added **Hyunbun** into group chat **WhAt tO dO**_

**Hyunbun** _[4:25 a.m.]_  
i hate u all

**Hyunbun** _[4:25 a.m.]_  
woah 

**Hyunbun** _[4:25 a.m.]_  
so many deleted messages

**Hyunbun** _[4:26 a.m.]_  
did u guys have a whole convo without me and about me

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:27 a.m.]_  
Not everything’s about you 

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:28 a.m.]_  
We were talking about Insoo.

**BokBokChicken** _[4:29 a.m.]_  
Taemin! We virtually pinky promised!!!!!!!

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:30 a.m.]_  
That was to not forget anything, not to not tell Hyunbin anything.

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:31 a.m.]_  
Oh wait

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:32 a.m.]_  
Nvm. Hyunbin, it was nothing important.

**Hyunbun** _[4:33 a.m.]_  
as long as it wasn’t about me i’m fine.

**Hyunbun** _[4:34 a.m.]_  
speaking of insoo where is he

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:35 a.m.]_  
Omo! We never added him back!

**Hyunbun** _[4:36 a.m.]_  
r.i.p. lee insoo 4:36 a.m. in group chat WhAt tO dO

**BokBokChicken** _[4:38 a.m.]_  
Well you can add him back. I have a hair appointment at eight in the morning and I am NOT showing up at that salon looking like a train wreck. I need at least three hours of sleep so ya’ll need to stop blowing up this chat and let me get at least two. Gosh, my eye bags are going to be ATROCIOUS.

**Hyunbun** _[4:39 a.m.]_  
has it ever occurred to u that nobody cares?

**BokBokChicken** _[4:40 a.m.]_  
Never.  
Now add him back and go to sleep and let me rest in peace.

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:41 a.m.]_  
In a graveyard.

**Hyunbun** _[4:42 a.m.]_  
haha 

**Hyunbun** _[4:43 a.m.]_  
i’m going to message donghan u add insoo back taemin and face his wrath

**Terrified Taemin** _[4:44 a.m.]_  
I hate you all.  
In China four is an unlucky number  
4:44

_**Terrified Taemin** has added **SnakeSoo** into group chat **WhAt tO dO**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed~Normally I write more in the end notes I know but I'm too tired to really do anything I need like 24 hours of sleep.


	8. ~EIGHT~(Still Saturday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter I got a lot of feedback and it was really nice-Hyunbin and Donghan talk it out in this chapter, it's all them.   
> As some of you might have noticed the chapters keep getting longer which means a lot more editing more me so I'm trying to stay on top of writing it and keeping to somewhat funny. The chapters will probably be like how long most of the chapters will be, maybe a little longer in the future.  
> I'll let you guys read now-and I don't think I ever said this but I probably did....this is well over 1k hits by now and I always feel so amazed that so many people have read this. I have 25 subscriptions too and almost 120 kudos-It's hard to believe I started this with no idea and it's turned into this. Thank you so much guys I love you~

_[Private chat between **Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** and **Guy with the really pretty nice hair** ]_

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[4:55 a.m.]_  
donghan can we talk. i’m sorry for ignoring all ur messages.

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[4:56 a.m.]_  
So you were ignoring my messages.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[4:57 a.m.]_  
i didn’t mean it like that

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[4:58 a.m.]_  
Then enlighten me.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[4:59 a.m.]_  
r u mad

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:00 a.m.]_  
I’m just trying to understand.

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:01 a.m.]_  
I thought you were better, but you didn’t text me at all.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:02 a.m.]_  
i guess there’s rlly no use lying anymore….i’m not sick donghan. i was never sick

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:03 a.m.]_  
What.   
But you were sick and you missed all those classes…

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:04 a.m.]_  
i was 2 afraid 2 face u, ok? i thought u thought i was weird and u were only being nice and that i was an awful person and i’m a coward ok? i chickened out again 2night becuz i couldn’t believe this was real and i know it’s stupid but i did ok?

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:05 a.m.]_  
You’re right. That’s a stupid reason.

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:06 a.m.]_  
You should have made up an excuse alright. 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:06 a.m.]_  
Just to spare me the embarrassment that you couldn’t face meeting me face to face.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:07 a.m.]_  
it’s not like that donghan

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:08 a.m.]_  
Then what is it?????!!!!!!

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:09 a.m.]_  
Because I think you’re really good looking and texting you is the bright spot of my day and I was really looking forward to meeting because I want to get to know you how you are in real life because I think that would be great.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:10 a.m.]_  
same 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:11 a.m.]_  
If you’re not going to take this seriously I’m leaving. 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:11 a.m.]_  
stay 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:12 a.m.]_  
i’m just not good at being serious  
i cope by making bad jokes and losing all my friends

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:13 a.m.]_  
You have two minutes to explain yourself.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:13 a.m.]_  
geez ur tough

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:13 a.m.]_  
I’ve seen my fair share of broken hearts; I don’t plan on mine becoming one of them.  
1.5 minutes left

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:15 a.m.]_  
i’m not sure how to fix this except that i think ur amazing and cool, 2 amazing and cool 4 me and i literally mess up everything i touch. not joking. it’s my charm :) but ur just so pretty and ur hair is nice but i thought i only liked ur hair but i think i like more of u 2, like ur personality and everytime u text me i internally freak out becuz i never know what to reply without seeming like the total idiot i am and i just was too scared becuz meeting u face 2 face would make it real and i know i’m just going to mess it up more than i am now and u won’t like me anymore when u see how much of a mistake i am

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:15 a.m.]_  
Run-on sentences are not proper grammar.

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:16 a.m.]_  
And you shouldn’t think of yourself like that.

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:17 a.m.]_  
It’s a stupid amatuer thing to think about yourself and I’m pretty sure you’re older than me so you should have more respect for yourself than that. 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:18 a.m.]_  
Honestly, that’s my thoughts half the time but my friends are really supportive and we basically all think that and we help each other. Talk to your friends about this!

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:19 a.m.]_  
i feel like u read that whole message wrong  
but whatever

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:20 a.m.]_  
?

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:21 a.m.]_  
Okay, I have sort of a compromise.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:22 a.m.]_  
?

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:25 a.m.]_  
Since we don’t want to meet each alone face to face, let’s meet up as a group. My friends really want to meet you and I can meet your mysterious friends. What do you say about Korean barbecue?

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:26 a.m.]_  
ok but why

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:27 a.m.]_  
I’m trying  
We can just pretend we’re a group of friends

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:28 a.m.]_  
but why would we have to pretend

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:29 a.m.]_  
You’re confusing me.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:30 a.m.]_  
anyway i’m sure it’s fine so let’s do it

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:31 a.m.]_  
on the other hand why r u even up at 5

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:32 a.m.]_  
I couldn’t sleep and now I’m outside 711 with a slurpee and it’s cold and I’m cold and people are looking at me weirdly

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:33 a.m.]_  
(sent a pic attachment)

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:34 a.m.]_  
wut   
what is that

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:35 a.m.]_  
Pina colada, blue raspberry, cherry, and watermelon.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:36 a.m.]_  
why would u even mix that tho

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:37 a.m.]_  
TRUE slurpee fans are willing to try anything

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:38 a.m.]_  
i get the feeling that u have had this argument b4

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:39 a.m.]_  
Oh believe me I have and I win every time  
According to me at least

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:40 a.m.]_  
well duh it’s according to u

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:41 a.m.]_  
\\_(*n*)_/

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:42 a.m.]_  
|_(` 0 `)_|

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:43 a.m.]_  
Wut is that

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:44 a.m.]_  
…..

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:45 a.m.]_  
?

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:46 a.m.]_  
did the great grammarly donghan misspell a word ON PURPOSE?????!!!!!

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:47 a.m.]_  
I’m tired. The slurpee is just filling me with sugar.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:48 a.m.]_  
eat real food

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:49 a.m.]_  
My friend went to get some but he was taking too long so I walked here and drained my sorrows in slurpees

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:50 a.m.]_  
...slurpeeS?

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:51 a.m.]_  
This is my fifth.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:52 a.m.]_  
WTH

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:53 a.m.]_  
I brush my teeth twice a day two minutes like I’m supposed to!

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:54 a.m.]_  
(\/*U*)\/

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:55 a.m.]_  
...Are you seriously trying to engage me in a handmade emoji war?

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:55 a.m.]_  
*shrugs* 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:56 a.m.]_  
but i bet i can beat u anyways

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:56 a.m.]_  
You’re on  
Whoever makes the best ones in ten minutes  
Go

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:57 a.m.]_  
0_o

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:57 a.m.]_  
that’s literally so easy

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[5:58 a.m.]_  
(*, ,*) vampire face

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[5:59 a.m.]_  
How the heck is that a vampire???

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[6:00 a.m.]_  
(**) don’t judge me

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[6:00 a.m.]_  
(O____O)

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[6:01 a.m.]_  
that’s kind of creepy

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[6:02 a.m.]_  
(0^0) TT^TT   
I’m winning

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[6:03 a.m.]_  
not for long

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[6:04 a.m.]_  
($_$)

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[6:05 a.m.]_  
Yah Kwon Hyunbin! Are you implying that you’re rich?????

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[6:06 a.m.]_  
ani. i just have money. more than u do.

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[6:07 a.m.]_  
(\/*O*)\/

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[6:08 a.m.]_  
It’s been ten minutes I win

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[6:09 a.m.]_  
not fair

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[6:10 a.m.]_  
i demand a rematch

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[6:11 a.m.]_  
Rematch not granted.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[6:12 a.m.]_  
TTTTTTTTT^TTTTTTTT

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[6:12 a.m.]_  
Sucks for you.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[6:13 a.m.]_  
ur so mean

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[6:14 a.m.]_  
Sucks for you.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[6:15 a.m.]_  
our psychology class just started

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[6:16 a.m.]_  
Well, sucks for both of us.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[6:17 a.m.]_  
hahaha not 4 me i’m going 2 fail anyways

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[6:18 a.m.]_  
Not my fault you skipped two weeks and didn’t try to catch up.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[6:19 a.m.]_  
it is ur fault. i was 2 scared 2 even look at u in the face!

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[6:20 a.m.]_  
You still are.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[6:22 a.m.]_  
donghan... 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[6:23 a.m.]_  
What?

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[6:24 a.m.]_  
did i hurt u and do u still kind of hate me

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[6:25 a.m.]_  
I mean it’s not like I haven’t dated before but I was just kind of expecting better from you. That’s all. I’m already over it.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[6:26 a.m.]_  
rlly 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[6:27 a.m.]_  
Mmmhmm

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[6:28 a.m.]_  
I have to run and get to class now. I don’t want to miss more than I already have.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[6:29 a.m.]_  
ur like his fav student tho

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[6:30 a.m.]_  
Text me if you can’t make it on Friday.

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[6:31 a.m.]_  
oh ok

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _[6:32 a.m.]_  
Bye for now I guess

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _[6:33 a.m.]_  
bye…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So JBJ's debut is on Wednesday!!!!!! The teasers look great and wow Hyunbin's hair color and Kenta's eyeliner is hecka good. Yongguk is just a cat butler. (Sorry JBJ jokes but I love how he looks and he's grown on me so much but I don't want to say he's my bias wrecker but maybe in the comeback he will become mine)  
> Don't ask me why slurpees keep appearing  
> I LIKE THEM OKAY
> 
> So I made a google+ form on what you guys are interested in me publishing next-I have a load of stuff sitting in my drive so you can just vote or whatever-it should work but if it doesn't then whatever and if no on evotes I'll choose one.
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScIUXsjYZTTibAigZvq6mo6GcwLWSgn8m3HXRdq6dfVVOcXow/viewform?usp=sf_link


	9. ~NINE~(Monday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I tried to update last week but the editing was doing something weird and I go very triggered and gave up. This is a pretty long chapter before their bbq meeting~  
> (Thanks for 1.5k and almost 150 kudos!)  
> JBJ's comeback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KIM DONGHAN IS SO RUDE-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
> Also the chapter looks a little different because I used rich text because the regular stuff is BEING FREAKING ANNOYING AND NOT WORKING RIGHT SERIOUSLY THIS IS THE SECOND TIME AND I! AM! TRIGGERED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_[Group chat_ **_HELP ME_ ** _with users_ **_Taedongdongthedoorbell, Simply Hyung, Japanese Angel, Chinese Mystery Man, and Expensive Watch_ ** _]_

 

 **Simply Hyung** _[9:08 p.m.]_

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 

 **Simply Hyung** _[9:08 p.m.]_

MY EYES

 

 **Simply Hyung** _]9:08 p.m.]_

SANGGYUN WTH

 

 **Simply Hyung** _[9:08 p.m.]_

I’M SCARRED FOR LIFE

 

 **Simply Hyung** _[9:08 p.m.]_

I AM NEVER EVER ROOMING WITH YOU AGAIN SANGGYUN

 

 **Simply Hyung** _[9:08 p.m.]_

GUYS PLEASE COME SAVE ME

 

 **Simply Hyung** _[9:08 p.m.]_

I THINK I’M BLIND

 

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[9:09 p.m.]_

Omo how unfortunate

 

 **Chinese Mystery Man** _[9:10 p.m.]_

What a big vocabulary word Taedong.

 

 **BTS Dancer** _[9:11 p.m.]_

*Sighs* What happened now

 

 **Simply Hyung** _[9:12 p.m.]_

I JUST WALKED IN ON SANGGYUN MAKING OUT AND MORE WITH SOME RANDOM GUY IN OUR ROOM  


**Japanese Angel** _[9:13 p.m.]_

Gee how scarring

 

 **Simply Hyung** _[9:14 p.m.]_

It Was

 

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[9:15 p.m.]_

Where’s Sanggyun now though

 

 **Expensive Watch** _[9:16 p.m.]_

congrats taehyun u scared him off

 

 **Chinese Mystery Man** _[9:17 p.m.]_

?????

 

 **Expensive Watch** _[9:19 p.m.]_

well we were just making out and then taehyun comes in and SCREAMS and yells and makes him bolt out and tear away becuz now he’s terrified great job taehyun great job

 

 **BTS Dancer** _[9:20 p.m.]_

What’s his name?

 

 **Expensive Watch** _[9:21 p.m.]_

i’m not telling u guys becuz i don’t want u to go stalk him

 

 **Japanese Angel** _[9:22 p.m.]_

Whatever gave you the impression that we would do that?

 

 **Expensive Watch** _[9:23 p.m.]_

i can feel that sarcasm kenta

 

 **Japanese Angel** _[9:24 p.m.]_

I’m glad.  

 

 **Chinese Mystery Man** _[9:25 p.m.]_

You would be.

 

 **Japanese Angel** _[9:26 p.m.]_

I highly regret ever teaching Yongguk about savageness.

 

 **BTS Dancer** _[9:27 p.m.]_

Oh yeah guys, I have something to say.

 

 **Japanese Angel** _[9:29 p.m.]_

You ended things with the bun guy?

 

 **BTS Dancer** _[9:30 p.m.]_

YOU KNOW HIS NAME IS HYUNBIN

 

 **BTS Dancer** _[9:31 p.m.]_

And no I didn’t.  We talked.  It’s fixed.

 

 **BTS Dancer** _[9:32 p.m.]_

That actually relates to what I wanted to say.

 

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[9:33 p.m.]_

Are you serious right now

 

 **BTS Dancer** _[9:34 p.m.]_

Yes.  Anyways, on Friday I believe we’re getting Korean barbeque with Hyunbin and his friends as a group of friends and if you guys ditch I’m going to hunt you down and slit your throats while you're sleeping.

 

 **Simply Hyung** _[9:35 p.m.]_

Well the message started out pleasant…

 

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[9:35 p.m.]_

HECK NO

 

 **Expensive Watch** _[9:35 p.m.]_

um ok i don’t think i’m busy

 

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[9:35 p.m.]_

WHY

 

 **Japanese Angel** _[9:35 p.m.]_

Can I grill him?  ;)

 

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[9:35 p.m.]_

DID U ROPE ME INTO THIS

 

 **Chinese Mystery Man** _[9:35 p.m.]_

Well thanks for dropping that bomb Donghan

 

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[9:35 p.m.]_

I REFUSEEEEE

 

 **BTS Dancer** _[9:36 p.m.]_

Oh my gosh can you guys calm the heck down my phone just dinged at least ten times~

 

 **Expensive Watch** _[9:37 p.m.]_

too bad that happened to me and scared my guy off

 

 **Expensive Watch** _[9:37 p.m.]_

REMEMBER????

 

 **Simply Hyung** _[9:38 p.m.]_

I said sorry!!!!!!

 

 **Simply Hyung** _[9:38 p.m.]_

Please forgive me Sanggyun :(

 

 **Simply Hyung** _[9:38 p.m.]_

But I still wish I could unsee that

 

 **Expensive Watch** _[9:39 p.m.]_

and here i was about to forgive u and u go and say that

 

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[9:39 p.m.]_

Well RIP

 

 **Japanese Angel** _[9:40 p.m.]_

Donghan, do you want us to look especially good and leave a good impression?

 

 **BTS Dancer** _[9:40 p.m.]_

Duh

 

 **Chinese Mystery Man** _[9:41 p.m.]_

Before you say anything Kenta, I refuse

 

 **Japanese Angel** _[9:42 p.m.]_

Too late

 

 **Japanese Angel** _[9:42 p.m.]_

Clear your schedule everyone, I’m helping you guys get ready.

 

 **Japanese Angel** _[9:42 p.m.]_

I’ve been waiting for this moment.

 

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[9:43 p.m.]_

Great you had to go and mess it up Donghan.

 

 **BTS Dancer** _[9:44 p.m.]_

*Shrugs*

 

 **Simply Hyung** _[9:44 p.m.]_

*Shrugs too*

 

 **Japanese Angel** _[9:45 p.m.]_

*Throws popcorn because the show is boring*

 

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[9:46 p.m.]_

*Demands they change the show to an actual good kdrama or movie*

 

 **Expensive Watch** _[9:47 p.m.]_

*is 2 busy making out 2 care*

 

 **Japanese Angel** _[9:47 p.m.]_

*Shoves Sanggyun out*

 

 **Expensive Watch** _[9:48 p.m.]_

*still making out*

 

 **BTS Dancer** _[9:49 p.m.]_

*Gets coke and turns on Entertainer*

 

 **Simply Hyung** _[9:50 p.m.]_

*Changes it to School 2017 because Entertainer is inappropriate*

 

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[9:51 p.m.]_

*Starts fighting Taehyun because Entertainer is AMAZING*

 

 **Chinese Mystery Man** _[9:52 p.m.]_

*Is so done with everyone and blows up the place and kills anyone if they survived*

 

 **BTS Dancer** _[9:53 p.m.]_

….Thanks for ruining it Yongguk…..

 

 **Chinese Mystery Man** _[9:54 p.m.]_

You’re welcome :) <3

 

 **Japanese Angel** _[9:55 p.m.]_

When did you get such a dark mind??? *Cries*

 

 **Chinese Mystery Man** _[9:55 p.m.]_

From hanging out with you.  </3

 

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[9:56 p.m.]_

Is that a broken heart

 

 **Chinese Mystery Man** _[9:56 p.m.]_

Indeed

 

 **Simply Hyung** _[9:56 p.m.]_

Oh I love that movie!

 

 **Expensive Watch** _[9:57 p.m.]_

what

 

 **Simply Hyung** _[9:58 p.m.]_

Well the others know what I’m talking back.

 

 **BTS Dancer** _[9:58 p.m.]_

No

 

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[9:58 p.m.]_

Sorry but no

 

 **Japanese Angel** _[9:59 p.m.]_

Am I supposed to??????

 

 **Chinese Mystery Man** _[10:00 p.m.]_

All I did was say indeed…..

 

 **Simply Hyung** _[10:01 p.m.]_

Uneducated twerps.

 

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[10:02 p.m.]_

I AM ACTUALLY VERY ADVANCED

 

 **BTS Dancer** _[10:03 p.m.]_

But we can all agree I’m smarter than Taedong, right?

 

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[10:03 p.m.]_

No do you even know how STUPID you

 

 **Expensive Watch** _[10:04 p.m.]_

well that’s a given

 

 **Simply Hyung** _[10:05 p.m.]_

I don’t want to sound biased but yeah…

 

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[10:06 p.m.]_

Are

 

 **Japanese Angel** _[10:07 p.m.]_

I have so many screenshots to use for blackmail later on

 

 **BTS Dancer** _[10:07 p.m.]_

From this chat?

 

 **Japanese Angel** _[10:08 p.m.]_

Oh much more than just that...oh it’s so interesting what to do….

 

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[10:09 p.m.]_

I CAN’T BELIEVE all my friends like DONGHAN BETTER than ME

 

 **Japanese Angel** _[10:10 p.m.]_

If it’s that hard to believe you should visit a therapist or something honey.

 

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[10:10 p.m.]_

Since when was I your ‘honey’?

 

 **BTS Dancer** _[10:10 p.m.]_

NAEGA HOSH

 

 **Simply Hyung** _[10:11 p.m.]_

But I thought you liked BTS.

 

 **BTS Dancer** _[10:12 p.m.]_

Are you that shallow minded Taehyun Hyung?

 

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[10:13 p.m.]_

Yeah it’s called being multifandom idiot.

 

 **Chinese Mystery Man** _[10:14 p.m.]_

Oh wow Taedong and Donghan actually agreed on something.

 

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[10:15 p.m.]_

Of course, we’re best friends.

 

 **Expensive Watch** _[10:15 p.m.]_

not lately

 

 **BTS Dancer** _[10:16 p.m.]_

What’s that supposed to mean?

 

 **Simply Hyung** _[10:17 p.m.]_

Shut up and go die in a hole Sanggyun.

 

 **Chinese Mystery Man** _[10:18 p.m.]_

And Taehyun Hyung was actually sort of mean????!!!!!

 

 **Japanese Angel** _[10:19 p.m.]_

Something’s changed in this group chat….

 

 **Japanese Angel** _[10:20 p.m.]_

Like, remember when you used to love me?

 

 **Chinese Mystery Man** _[10:21 p.m.]_

For some reason I can’t seem to recall.

 

 **Japanese Angel** _[10:22 p.m.]_

Where did I go wrong in raising you…..

 

 **Chinese Mystery Man** _[10:23 p.m.]_

You called that slavery raising me????

 

 **Japanese Angel** _[10:24 p.m.]_

I’M SORRY OKAY

 

 **Chinese Mystery Man** _[10:25 p.m.]_

Come over and tell me in person

 

 **Japanese Angel** _[10:26 p.m.]_

Fine, I’m coming but I’m staying the night.

 

 **Expensive Watch** _[10:27 p.m.]_

OOOHHHHHHHHH

 

 **Japanese Angel** _[10:27 p.m.]_

Shut up Yongguk likes that other guy and I have my eyes on someone else.

 

 **Simply Hyung** _[10:28 p.m.]_

Oh yeah how’s that going Yongguk?

 

 **Chinese Mystery Man** _[10:29 p.m.]_

Shut up.  How’s pretending that people like you going Taehyun?

 

 **Simply Hyung** _[10:30 p.m.]_

I’m going to sleep.  Sanggyun, you can sleep in the hallway until you’ve proven that you will no longer make out randomly with guys in OUR apartment.

 

 **Expensive Watch** _[10:31 p.m.]_

this is bullying

 

 **Expensive Watch** _[10:32 p.m.]_

i object

 

 **Taedongdongthedoorbell** _[10:33 p.m.]_

Not the hallway but the couch Taehyun.

 

 **BTS Dancer** _[10:34 p.m.]_

Or better yet, the balcony.

 

 **Chinese Mystery Man** _[10:35 p.m.]_

I do not understand how you hate each other and then are best friends.

 

 **Japanese Angel** _[10:36 p.m.]_

Then you’re a very lucky person.  Are you at the door?

 

 **Chinese Mystery Man** _[10:37 p.m.]_

Yeah I just rang the doorbell.  I brought pizza.  Someone gave it to me for free.

 

 **BTS Dancer** _[10:38 p.m.]_

I want pizza.

 

 **Japanese Angel** _[10:39 p.m.]_

Too bad you forced us to go to a dinner with your crush and his friends so TOUGH LUCK.

 

 **BTS Dancer** _[10:40 p.m.]_

Then I’m just going to sleep.

 

 **Expensive Watch** _[10:41 p.m.]_

what about me

 

 **Simply Hyung** _[10:42 p.m.]_

Must I repeat myself?

 

 **Simply Hyung** _[10:43 p.m.]_

HALLWAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {READ}  
> So as I've mentioned before November is a very busy month for me. I am doing National Novel Writing Month and aiming for 50k which means I need to write like five pages everyday. I have also signed up for the Nu'est fic exchange, which is something else due at the end of November. With school too I am going to be more busy than normally. I will try and update but will not be writing as much which might mean sometimes longer times between updates so I can catch up. Also posting this takes a really long time because the rich text doesn't make it the format I want. Thank you for understanding!
> 
> Also, check out my other pd101 fanfiction. It's Samhwi and was the most requested in the poll!  
> And if you can guess the movie they were talking about I'll love you <3 (and if you know what Entertainer is)(watch it)


	10. ~TEN~(Friday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty long chapter, after this I tried to shorten them some. Thank you for everyone who showed concern and encouraged me! I have planned out the rest of the plot and now I only have to write it out, which is good!
> 
> The fated bbq meeting told through texts-

_ [Group chat  _ **_WhAt tO dO_ ** _ with users  _ **_SnakeSoo, BokBokChicken, and Terrified Taemin_ ** _ ] _

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [8:03 p.m] _

Insoo, are you sick?  You’re taking an awful long time in the bathroom.

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [8:04 p.m.] _

Why didn’t you tell me Takada FREAKING Kenta was going to be here???????!!!!!!!!

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [8:05 p.m.] _

Um.  Because we didn’t know?

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [8:06 p.m.] _

...Yeah...Insoo you sound like you’re having a panic attack….

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [8:07 p.m.] _

That’s because I AM!

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [8:08 p.m.] _

Well don’t let us disturb you.

 

**Hyunbun** _ [8:09 p.m.] _

wth guys get off ur phones ur being so rude

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [8:10 p.m.] _

Sorry Insoo’s having a crisis

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [8:11 p.m.] _

Crisis more like life or death situation.

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [8:12 p.m.] _

Do you want to private chat about this?

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [8:13 p.m.] _

Yes but only us.

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [8:14 p.m.] _

Since when were you guys close?

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [8:15 p.m.] _

Becuz he’s the only one who actually understands me and doesn’t make a joke out of everything and he never ditched his date so

 

**Hyunbun** _ [8:16 p.m.] _

that was a jab aimed directly at me shut up i made it up to him ok

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [8:17 p.m.] _

As I remember it he was the one who suggested this little gathering.

 

**Hyunbun** _ [8:18 p.m.] _

yeah but we chatted and it’s good

 

**Hyunbun** _ [8:19 p.m.] _

move this to private chat quickly donghan and his friends think we’re being rude as heck and we’re making a bad impression

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [8:20 p.m.] _

Fine

 

_ [Private chat with users  _ **_Terrified Taemin_ ** _ and  _ **_SnakeSoo_ ** _ ] _

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [8:22 p.m.] _

Okay so what’s going on 

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [8:23 p.m.] _

It’s kind of a long story but I’ll give you the short version.

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [8:24 p.m.] _

Shoot.  I’m in the corner so no one is noticing me anyways.

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [8:27 p.m.] _

Well basically Kenta and I dated for a while but then I found out he was cheating on me with someone else and we parted badly and I was really upset and he was really bad about the whole thing and I just….

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [8:28 p.m.] _

And I just what?

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [8:29 p.m.] _

Why are you making me talk about this?

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [8:30 p.m.] _

It helps to get it off your chest.

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [8:31 p.m.] _

You’re not a freakin therapist

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [8:32 p.m.] _

Then I’m just going to eat bulgogi while you type out your life story. 

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [8:36 p.m.] _

I just kind of get hurt all over again when I see him.  It was painful for me, I knew he went through guys like they were nothing and I was still insecure about liking guys...He was nice.  Really nice and pretty and popular and he breezed through life.  I didn’t.

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [8:37 p.m.] _

Continue.  

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [8:38 p.m.] _

I don’t want to

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [8:39 p.m.] _

CONTINUE

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [8:40 p.m.] _

This is a really good drama I’m crying.

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [8:41 p.m.] _

I haven’t said anymore yet tho

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [8:45 p.m.] _

So I was a little jealous like duh of course who isn’t.  Like have you seen his eyeliner.  Okay and then when we started dating I was really happy and I wasn’t that insecure anymore and it was okay because Kenta was Kenta and he had a way of making you feel better or small depending on if he liked you or not.

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [8:49 p.m.] _

And it was super great and stuff 

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [8:50 p.m.] _

And

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [8:51 p.m.] _

We dated for six months at least.  It was good.  Really good.

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [8:52 p.m.] _

ELABORATE 

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [8:53 p.m.] _

OKAYYYYYYY

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [8:54 p.m.] _

He didn’t want me to introduce him to you guys because he claimed he wanted to get farther into our relationship and he wasn’t comfortable meeting you guys yet and of course I respected his wishes he was literally the perfect boyfriend.

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [8:55 p.m.] _

We see here dear readers that this is the first big red flag in a relationship.

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [8:56 p.m.] _

You are not making this easy to tell.

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [8:57 p.m.] _

Then after our relationship had progressed, I walked in on him sleeping with someone else.  

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [8:59 p.m.] _

I was in too deep and I couldn’t get out.  For the longest time I had really severe depression, wondering what was wrong with me and why I couldn’t just get people to love me.  I couldn’t concentrate on school, I couldn’t avoid him and I couldn’t see him.

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [9:00 p.m.] _

I took a bunch of different pills, considered killing myself, it became so bad that I couldn’t even tell what reality was and what was just an endless dream.

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [9:02 p.m.] _

Holy crap Insoo what about us?

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [9:03 p.m.] _

As if I could go to you guys.  As if you would understand and not just offer useless advice that WASN’T GOING TO FREAKING HELP

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [9:04 p.m.] _

Yeah I’m coming to join so we can talk

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [9:05 p.m.] _

Fine, I’m the only one here anyways.

 

_ [Group chat  _ **_WhAt tO dO_ ** _ with users  _ **_Terrified Taemin, SnakeSoo, and BokBokChicken_ ** _ ] _

 

**Hyunbun** _ [9:10 p.m] _

what the heck r u guys doing this is beyond rude

 

**Hyunbun** _ [9:11 p.m.] _

like you’re both in the bathroom wth guys come out ur being weird and not making this easy for me

 

**Hyunbun** _ [9:12 p.m.] _

i’m serious one of u better answer me or i’m going to be mad

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [9:14 p.m.] _

Wow you actually sound mad.

 

**Hyunbun** _ [9:14 p.m.] _

fuming

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [9:15 p.mm.] _

Insoo is literally having a panic attack right now

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [9:16 p.m.] _

He’s your friend feel some sympathy.

 

**Hyunbun** _ [9:17 p.m.] _

last time i checked u were my friend before u were his

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [9:18 p.m.] _

Last time I checked Taemin announced THAT INSOO WAS HAVING A PANIC ATTACK WHICH MIGHT BE ACTUALLY WORRYING IS HE OK???????

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [9:19 p.m.] _

I’m helping calm him down but we private chatted and it’s kind of serious….send me a private chat later and I’ll tell you if Insoo says I can.

 

**Hyunbun** _ [9:20 p.m.] _

hey what about me

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [9:21 p.m.] _

Depends

 

**Hyunbun** _ [9:22 p.m.] _

how do u manage to sound indifferent over text

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [9:23 p.m.] _

Becuz I rock and I gotta go help Insoo

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [9:24 p.m.] _

Do well, how’s it going with Donghan?

 

**Hyunbun** _ [9:25 p.m.] _

i don’t think he’s that mad at me anymore and his friends seem to know him really well and i don’t and i feel out of place becuz i’ve been DITCHEd except for u, ur a true friend moonbok

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [9:26 p.m.] _

I mean I can embarrass you if you really want me to….

 

**Hyunbun** _ [9:26 p.m.] _

no 

 

**Hyunbun** _ [9:26 p.m.] _

ur already doing a good job helping the convo

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [9:27 p.m.] _

Glad you think so.

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [9:30 p.m.] _

Alright I’m turning off my phone so we can all stop pretending we’re being rude as heck.

 

**Hyunbun** _ [9:31 p.m.] _

mm ok

 

**Hyunbun** _ [9:32 p.m.] _

tell us if an emergency happens taemin

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [9:33 p.m.] _

One already happened but it’s over.

 

**Hyunbun** _ [9:34 p.m.] _

i’ll take ur word for it

 

_ [Group chat  _ **_HELP ME_ ** _ with users  _ **_Japanese Angel, Chinese Mystery Man, Expensive Watch, Simply Hyung, and Taedongdongthedoorbell_ ** _ ] _

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [9:35 p.m.] _

Someone needs to go see what’s going on in that bathroom

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [9:36 p.m.] _

Yeah everyone’s been on their phones waaaaaay too much.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:37 p.m.] _

It’s fishy, we must send someone to investigate.

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [9:38 p.m.] _

yongguk then

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:39 p.m.] _

Wae

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [9:40 p.m.] _

Thx for volunteering Yongguk

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:41 p.m.] _

Remember to be inconspicuous.

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:42 p.m.] _

I’m not stupid 

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:43 p.m.] _

Unlike some people here

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:44 p.m.] _

Stop I feel targeted.

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:45 p.m.] _

I never said it was you but you must consider yourself stupid if you naturally assumed I was referring to you.

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [9:46 p.m.] _

wow that sounded so smart

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:47 p.m.] _

Fine I’m going.  

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [9:48 p.m.] _

Where’s Donghan in this chat

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:49 p.m.] _

Actually being social

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [9:50 p.m.] _

We should all try that!

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [9:50 p.m.] _

no thanks

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [9:51 p.m.] _

He’s going to yell at us later though.

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [9:52 p.m.] _

he can’t really we’re his hyungs

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:53 p.m.] _

Since when did you care?  I thought you loved messing with him.

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [9:54 p.m.] _

He’s already mad at me so….

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:54 p.m.] _

I repeat: Since when did you care???

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [9:55 p.m.] _

wait why is he mad at u

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [9:55 p.m.] _

Long story I don’t care to explain.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:56 p.m.] _

Well now you’ve made us curious.

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [9:57 p.m.] _

Not me, shut off your phones and be social.

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [9:58 p.m.] _

But all of his friends were on their phones earlier.

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [9:59 p.m.] _

yeah bet they didn’t think we’d noticed

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [10:00 p.m.] _

Yeah bet they’ve noticed that WE’RE on our phones

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [10:00 p.m.] _

True

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:00 p.m.] _

Don’t care

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [10:00 p.m.] _

shrug 

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [10:01 p.m.] _

Sigh fine then I’m leaving you guys have fun

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [10:02 p.m.] _

bye 

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:03 p.m.] _

What’s taking Yongguk so long?

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:04 p.m.] _

Alright I’m in a stall now.  My phone kept vibrating and I legit thought they noticed.

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [10:05 p.m.] _

What’s the update and status.

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:06 p.m.] _

Let me type for a second.

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:07 p.m.] _

So I went into the bathroom right

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [10:08 p.m.] _

get on with it

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:10 p.m.] _

Chill I’m getting to it.  Yeah and they were standing in the corner by the sinks talking but they both shut up when I came in.

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:10 p.m.] _

That orange haired guy’s eyes were really red and puffy and stuff

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [10:11 p.m.] _

We don’t care about that!

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:11 p.m.] _

It’s important to the story!

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:12 p.m.] _

So I pretended not to know them and just walked into one of the stalls and eavesdropped.

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [10:12 p.m.] _

Don’t leave us hanging

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [10:13 p.m.] _

what did u hear

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:14 p.m.] _

Spill the tea

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:15 p.m.] _

I’m not holding any tea?

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:16 p.m.] _

It means tell us the gossip.  Gosh even I’m a foreigner and I know that.

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:16 p.m.] _

I drank a lot of tea in China.  Tea is good for late night talks and discussions.

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [10:17 p.m.] _

Continue with the story

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [10:18 p.m.] _

Wait won’t Donghan read these

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [10:19 p.m.] _

eventually but not now

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [10:20 p.m.] _

We’re safe

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:21 p.m.] _

Yup so I listened to their convo alright.  

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [10:22 p.m.] _

GET ON WITH IT

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:23 p.m.] _

They were talking really quietly so I missed a few words but like it was a totally close and quiet bathroom so I heard like everything they said.

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:24 p.m.] _

That other guy, the dude who jumped when he touched the pickled radish, was asking him if he was actually okay and if he wanted to go back outside and face him and stuff.

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [10:25 p.m.] _

lol that was hilarious who gets scared of pickled radish

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [10:25 p.m.] _

Lofl

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [10:26 p.m.] _

Hyung????

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [10:26 p.m.] _

Laugh out freaking loud duh, shouldn’t you kids know that?

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [10:27 p.m.] _

That’s not even an abbreviation

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [10:27 p.m.] _

no one even says that omg

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [10:27 p.m.] _

I’m hurt :(

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:28 p.m.] _

Wait Yongguk, who’s ‘him’?

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [10:28 p.m.] _

oh dang i didn’t even pick up on that

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:29 p.m.] _

Because you have an IQ of 40.

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [10:30 p.m.] _

it’s higher than that and wow it’s past ten when r we leaving

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [10:31 p.m.] _

Who knows

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [10:32 p.m.] _

More like who cares  ^^

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:33 p.m.] _

No idea

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:34 p.m.] _

So the guy is just saying like no and stuff and then he starts talking really quietly and crying a lot and I think a panic attack happened but I just left and he was sitting in the corner with his friend who knows.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:34 p.m.] _

That wasn’t helpful at all.

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [10:35 p.m.] _

But that’s like the most that Yongguk has said in the group chat.

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [10:35 p.m.] _

true true it’s been a breakthrough

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:36 p.m.] _

Alright I’m leaving.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:37 p.m.] _

Well geez fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it. As you have seen, I'm going to be just doing this in rich text from now on because the other formatting is acting up on me nad making it really weird. I hope it's a little easier to read, even if the chapter looks longer than it really is.  
> Subscribe, leave kudos, comment, and check out my other fanfictions.  
> Also, shoutout to @igot7jams for finally reading this and since she gave me one I'll return the favor


	11. ~ELEVEN~(Friday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter :)  
> This reached 2k hits????!!!! I'm honestly so amazed...hiting 1k felt like a milestone but 2k is so much more than I ever asked for thank you so much everyone out there who reads this!

_ [Private chat between  _ **_Kute Kenta_ ** _ and  _ **_Insoosoo_ ** _ ] _

 

**Kute Kenta** _ [10:38 p.m.] _

Insoo?

 

**Kute Kenta** _ [10:39 p.m.] _

I know it was you even if you ran and hid in the bathroom.

 

**Kute Kenta** _ [10:40 p.m.] _

Are you seriously ignoring my messages?

 

**Insoosoo** _ [10:40 p.m.] _

Stop it Kenta

 

**Insoosoo** _ [10:41 p.m.] _

I don’t want to talk to you

 

**Kute Kenta** _ [10:41 p.m.] _

You’re making me cry

 

**Insoosoo** _ [10:42 p.m.] _

Good

 

**Insoosoo** _ [10:42 p.m.] _

You made me cry enough already

 

**Insoosoo** _ [10:43 p.m.] _

So leave me alone

 

**Insoosoo** _ [10:44 p.m.] _

I gave you the memo a long time ago 

 

**Insoosoo** _ [10:45 p.m.] _

You should have gotten it already

 

**Kute Kenta** _ [10:46 p.m.] _

You’ve been in there for a long time

 

**Kute Kenta** _ [10:47 p.m.] _

Are you okay?

 

**Insoosoo** _ [10:48 p.m.] _

Well you would know since you sent your friend to spy on us

 

**Kute Kenta** _ [10:49 p.m.] _

Oh you noticed that

 

**Insoosoo** _ [10:49 p.m.] _

No dip

 

**Insoosoo** _ [10:50 p.m.] _

Anyway I’m not in the bathroom anymore

 

**Kute Kenta** _ [10:50 p.m.] _

?  Then where are u

 

**Insoosoo** _ [10:51 p.m.] _

Out back in the alley leading off, against the door.

 

**Kute Kenta** _ [10:52 p.m.] _

But it’s so cold

 

**Insoosoo** _ [10:53 p.m.] _

Don’t feel it don’t care

 

**Kute Kenta** _ [10:54 p.m.] _

It’s frickin JANUARY

 

**Insoosoo** _ [10:54 p.m.] _

Exactly I’m so sad that Christmas passed

 

**Kute Kenta** _ [10:55 p.m.] _

You’re insane

 

**Insoosoo** _ [10:55 p.m.] _

Is that why you cheated on me?

 

**Kute Kenta** _ [10:56 p.m.] _

…..

 

**Insoosoo** _ [10:56 p.m.] _

Nvm I don’t know why I’m bringing that up 

 

**Insoosoo** _ [10:57 p.m.] _

I’ve moved on

 

**Insoosoo** _ [10:57 p.m.] _

I’m done with u

 

**Kute Kenta** _ [10:58 p.m.] _

Then why are you still texting me?

 

**Kute Kenta** _ [10:58 p.m.] _

Hmm?

 

**Insoosoo** _ [10:59 p.m.] _

You texted me first

 

**Insoosoo** _ [10:59 p.m.] _

And...scratch that

 

**Kute Kenta** _ [11:00 p.m.] _

What

 

**Insoosoo** _ [11:00 p.m.] _

And I’m lonely I guess

 

**Insoosoo** _ [11:01 p.m.] _

I want my friends to have fun and it’s cold and I don’t want to go back because I don’t want to see your face.

 

**Kute Kenta** _ [11:02 p.m.] _

I know I’m too beautiful for words.

 

**Insoosoo** _ [11:03 p.m.] _

It’s so FRICKIN UGLY I can’t even believe that you were born of two human parents.

 

**Kute Kenta** _ [11:04 p.m.] _

That was such a lame roast.  You’re obviously not into it.

 

**Insoosoo** _ [11:05 p.m.] _

Kenta

 

**Kute Kenta** _ [11:05 p.m.] _

Present

 

**Insoosoo** _ [11:06 p.m.] _

Why are you still texting me?

 

**Kute Kenta** _ [11:07 p.m.] _

I like you Insoo

 

**Insoosoo** _ [11:07 p.m.] _

Shut up

 

**Kute Kenta** _ [11:08 p.m.] _

I’m not lying!

 

**Insoosoo** _ [11:09 p.m.] _

Text me when you’re going to stop messing with my mind.

 

**Kute Kenta** _ [11:10 p.m.] _

Insoo listen to me

 

**Insoosoo** _ [11:11 p.m.] _

Taemin texted we’re leaving

 

**Insoosoo** _ [11:11 p.m.] _

See you later Kenta

 

**Insoosoo** _ [11:11 p.m.] _

It’s been a long time since I spent my wishes on you.

 

_ [Group chat  _ **_WhAt tO dO_ ** _ with users  _ **_BokBokChicken, Terrified Taemin, and SnakeSoo_ ** _ ] _

 

**Hyunbun** _ [11:12 p.m.] _

they’re gone 

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [11:13 p.m.] _

Thank goodness.  Can we never do that again?   
  


**SnakeSoo** _ [11:14 p.m.] _

I second that

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [11:15 p.m.] _

It was really nice Hyunbin.  His friends were nice and I see what you see.

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [11:16 p.m.] _

Donghan’s a real catch Hyunbin

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [11:17 p.m.] _

He hasn’t been caught yet tho.

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [11:18 p.m.] _

I mean if he manages to.

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [11:20 p.m.] _

Well I for one have faith in Hyunbin.  I’m sure he can do it.  Hwaiting!!!

 

**Hyunbun** _ [11:20 p.m.] _

hwaiting 

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [11:21 p.m.] _

Have some more enthusiasm!!!!!!

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [11:22 p.m.] _

Maybe he doesn’t think he will

 

**Hyunbun** _ [11:22 p.m.] _

^

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [11:23 p.m.] _

True true

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [11:24 p.m.] _

I just realized Insoo and Hyunbin actually agreed on something

 

**Hyunbun** _ [11:25 p.m.] _

why is that a crime

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [11:25 p.m.] _

Yeah

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [11:26 p.m.] _

Ah.  I see.

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [11:27 p.m.] _

Well I’m still confused but don’t worry you don’t have to explain anything to me.

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [11:28 p.m.] _

Was that sarcastic?

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [11:29 p.m.] _

I don’t know, you tell me.

 

**Hyunbun** _ [11:30 p.m.] _

oooookaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 

 

**Hyunbun** _ [11:31 p.m.] _

i forgot but donghan and i were talking about our group chats and we were like it would be fun to do a group chat together with all of us to become better friends and stuff even if we’re not dating but he didn’t say that don’t worry that's just my mind

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [11:32 p.m.] _

Child, you need to learn some grammar.

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [11:33 p.m.] _

I’m against it.

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [11:34 p.m.] _

Outvoted, sorry.  Let’s do it Hyunbin!!!

 

**Hyunbun** _ [11:35 p.m.] _

then i’m going to go make it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup....honestly I had a few late changes after this chapter so some stuff kind of dies off a bit but I try to wrap it up.  
> Comment, subscribe, leave kudos, and check out my other fanfics if you want!


	12. ~TWELVE~(Saturday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created a full group chat....why did I do this to myself....it will make a reappearance in the last chapter  
> That probably did not make sense, but happy update day!

_ [ _ **_Hyunbin_ ** _ created group chat  _ **_Friends from bbq_ ** _ and added users  _ **_Moonbok, Insoo, Taemin, Donghan, Kenta, Yongguk, Taehyun, Sanggyun, and Taedong_ ** _ ] _

**_Hyunbin_ ** _ changed name to  _ **_Hyunbun_ **

**_Moonbok_ ** _ changed name to  _ **_Moonbok :)_ **

**_Insoo_ ** _ changed name to  _ **_Plz let me leave this chat_ **

**_Taemin_ ** _ changed name to  _ **_Taeminnie_ **

**_Donghan_ ** _ changed name to  _ **_Bestest Maknae_ **

**_Kenta_ ** _ changed name to  _ **_IT’S KENTA_ **

**_Yongguk_ ** _ changed name to  _ **_Cat Butler_ **

**_Sanggyun_ ** _ changed name to  _ **_#1 Rapper_ **

**_Taedong_ ** _ changed name to  _ **_Taedong ^^_ **

**_Taehyun_ ** _ changed name to  _ **_Listen to me PUNKS_ **

 

**Plz let me leave this chat** _ [11:59 p.m.] _

It’s midnight why did you wake me up and let me leave

 

**Hyunbun** _ [12:00 a.m.] _

no you’re stuck here :)

 

**#1 Rapper** _ [12:00 a.m.] _

i’m going 2 get people confused

 

**Moonbok :)** _ [12:01 a.m.] _

Hyunbun, what did I say about MIDNIGHT TEXTING??????

 

**Moonbok :)** _ [12:02 a.m.] _

Oh sorry wrong chat

 

**Moonbok :)** _ [12:02 a.m.] _

Actually that goes for both group chats

 

**Plz let me leave this chat** _ [12:03 a.m.] _

Way to ruin this chat Moonbok

 

**Moonbok :)** _ [12:04 a.m.] _

Insoo omg

 

**Hyunbun** _ [12:05 a.m.] _

u no i thought if i created this at night nobody would be online and fight but i guess i was wrong

 

**Cat Butler** _ [12:06 a.m.] _

I was trying to sleep. 

 

**Cat Butler** _ [12:06 a.m.] _

Wait what chat is this

 

**IT’S KENTA** _ [12:07 a.m.] _

You changed your name, how did you not realize?

 

**Cat Butler** _ [12:08 a.m.] _

I was half awake ok??!!!

 

**IT’S KENTA** _ [12:09 a.m.] _

Haha for once I have the upper hand!! ^^

 

**Cat Butler** _ [12:10 a.m.] _

If that’s what you call an upper hand then you have a very sad life.

 

**Bestest Maknae** _ [12:11 a.m.] _

MWAHAHAHA

 

**Taedong ^^** _ [12:12 a.m.] _

Talk about random Donghan.

 

**Bestest Maknae** _ [12:13 a.m.] _

Hi Hyunbin, thanks for creating the chat.

 

**Cat Butler** _ [12:14 a.m.] _

I should have known the two of you conspired together.  (\/*n*)\/

 

**#1 Rapper** _ [12:15 a.m.] _

someone’s salty

 

**Cat Butler** _ [12:16 a.m.] _

SOMEONE ate my cat food

 

**IT’S KENTA** _ [12:17 a.m.] _

Oh was that cat food RIP

 

**Taedong ^^** _ [12:18 a.m.] _

BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 

**Bestest Maknae** _ [12:19 a.m.] _

I’m just going to pretend that you never said that.

 

**Taedong ^^** _ [12:19 a.m.] _

*Huff* FINE

 

**Listen to me PUNKS** _ [12:20 a.m.] _

did someone say cats

 

**Cat Butler** _ [12:21 a.m.] _

You know I have cats

 

**Listen to me PUNKS** _ [12:22 a.m.] _

And you know I’m DEATHLY ALLERGIC

 

**Taeminnie** _ [12:23 a.m.] _

Cats are so fluffy and cute and adorable I just want to huggle them all :0 :)

 

**Plz let me leave this chat** _ [12:24 a.m.] _

‘Huggle’?

 

**Taeminnie** _ [12:25 a.m.] _

Everyone deserves to be HUGGLED

 

**Taeminnie** _ [12:26 a.m.] _

I LOVE HUGGLING

 

**Plz let me leave this chat** _ [12:27 a.m.] _

Someone’s hyper.

 

**Taeminnie** _ [12:27 a.m.] _

That someone is sleep deprived and most likely going insane.

 

**Moonbok :)** _ [12:28 a.m.] _

That person would be me.

 

**Taeminnie** _ [12:29 a.m.] _

No hyung that’s me.

 

**Hyunbun** _ [12:30 a.m.] _

it was a joke

 

**Hyunbun** _ [12:31 a.m.] _

omg are we walking about cats

 

**Listen to me PUNKS** _ [12:32 a.m.] _

NO WE ARE NOT

 

**IT’S KENTA** _ [12:33 a.m.] _

Oh my gosh why is there so much CAPS????  It’s hurting my eyes.

 

**Cat Butler** _ [12:34 a.m.] _

That’s a good thing.

 

**IT’S KENTA** _ [12:35 a.m.] _

Oh not this group chat too, give me a break Yongguk come one.

 

**Cat Butler** _ [12:36 a.m.] _

You never gave me a break.

 

**Bestest Maknae** _ [12:37 a.m.] _

Did Sanggyun fall off the face of the earth or what

 

**Listen to me PUNKS** _ [12:38 a.m.] _

You don’t even want to know.

 

**IT’S KENTA** _ [12:39 a.m.] _

Wait tell us in the other chat.

 

**Listen to me PUNKS** _ [12:40 a.m.] _

Okay

 

_ [Group chat  _ **_HELP ME_ ** _ with users  _ **_Taedongdongthedoorbell, Simply Hyung, Expensive Watch, Chinese Mystery Man, and Japanese Angel_ ** _ ] _

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [12:41 a.m.] _

So you guys wanna know the scoop? 

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [12:41 a.m.] _

Bring it

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [12:43 a.m.] _

Basically Sanggyun is meeting with his special someone and talking it out.  

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [12:44 a.m.] _

He’s probably bad mouthing us.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [12:45 a.m.] _

How is that scoop?

 

**BTS Dancer** _ [12:45 a.m.] _

Oh my ice cream’s delicious thanks for asking.

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [12:46 a.m.] _

You’re having ice cream?????

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [12:47 a.m.] _

Without me????

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [12:47 a.m.] _

How dare u!!!!!!!!!!

 

**BTS Dancer** _ [12:48 a.m.] _

Yup I am.  

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [12:49 a.m.] _

The real question is why you’re eating ice cream at midnight.

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [12:50 a.m.] _

That’s not a question.

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [12:51 a.m.] _

Why not?

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [12:53 a.m.] _

Because everyone knows about Donghan’s secret stash of ice cream in his freezer and how he eats it randomly if he’s happy or sad.

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [12:54 a.m.] _

Duh

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [12:55 a.m.] _

Yah, Kim Donghan!  You never told me!   
  


**BTS Dancer** _ [12:56 a.m.] _

Maybe I did and you weren’t listening or your phone was turned off.

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [12:56 a.m.] _

Maybe?

 

**BTS Dancer** _ [12:57 a.m.] _

Well I don’t know.  You should.

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [12:58 a.m.] _

Oh no, we are NOT playing this game.

 

**BTS Dancer** _ [12:59 a.m.] _

What game?

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [1:00 a.m.] _

Don’t you act innocent. 

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [1:01 a.m.] _

Donghan~

 

**BTS Dancer** _ [1:02 a.m.] _

What~

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [1:03 a.m.] _

Don’t eat all the ice cream jabel~

 

**BTS Dancer** _ [1:04 a.m.] _

I won’t~

 

**BTS Dancer** _ [1:05 a.m.] _

I’m saving some for you~

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [1:06 a.m.] _

Thank you SARANGHAE~

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [1:07 a.m.] _

what’s with the ~ dadada then ~ stuff

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [1:08 a.m.] _

‘Dadada then ~’

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [1:10 a.m.] _

It’s become the point in time when I’ve stopped questioning Sanggyun….

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [1:11 a.m.] _

if only the time would come when u didn’t talk to me at all….

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [1:12 a.m.] _

Why

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [1:12 a.m.] _

Is

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [1:12 a.m.] _

ATACCKING ME>?

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [1:13 a.m.] _

*Attacking

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [1:14 a.m.] _

*?

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [1:15 a.m.] _

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [1:16 a.m.] _

Is that supposed to be a growl of frustration?

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [1:16 a.m.] _

Yes

 

**BTS Dancer** _ [1:17 a.m.] _

We forgot about the other group chat.

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [1:17 a.m.] _

rip 

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [1:18 a.m.] _

They have their own group chat, they’ll be fine.

 

_ [Group chat  _ **_WhAt tO dO_ ** _ with users  _ **_BokBokChicken, SnakeSoo, and Terrified Taemin_ ** _ ] _

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:04 a.m.] _

we’ve been ditched

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [1:05 a.m.] _

Heck yeah can you like delete that group chat now

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:06 a.m.] _

question mark

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [1:07 a.m.] _

Insoo has a hatred of the group chat and his name is plz let me leave this chat and he really wants out.

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [1:08 a.m.] _

I thought you were getting your beauty sleep….

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [1:09 a.m.] _

When things like this group chat exists it’s impossible, so I gave up.

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [1:10 a.m.] _

When people like Hyunbin exist you know you will never be able to leave that group chat….

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:11 a.m.] _

hey! 

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [1:12 a.m.] _

Not sorry

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [1:13 a.m.] _

*sorry not sorry

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [1:14 a.m.] _

That’s not what I meant.

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [1:15 a.m.] _

My corrected version sounds better than your regular one.

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [1:17 a.m.] _

Let’s fight.

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [1:18 a.m.] _

Let’s not.

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [1:19 a.m.] _

Awwwwww

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [1:20 a.m.] _

Why is he still texting me????

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [1:21 a.m.] _

Who???

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [1:22 a.m.] _

Ugh that guy you know.

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [1:23 a.m.] _

OOhhhhhh him

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [1:24 a.mm.] _

He texted you?

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [1:25 a.m.] _

Earlier after bbq and now again even though I sent him a clear message to stay away.

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:26 a.m.] _

why u guys never tell me who u talking about

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [1:27 a.m.] _

Because it’s never your business.

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [1:28 a.m.] _

Good one.

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:29 a.m.] _

fine u win but i got a ?  is it 2 soon 2 ask donghan on another date?

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [1:30 a.m.] _

Woah that went fast.

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [1:31 a.m.] _

I thought that you ‘didn’t technically’ like him.

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:32 a.m.] _

i lied

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [1:33 a.m.] _

Liar liar liar

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [1:34 a.m.] _

Lalalalalalalala

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [1:35 a.m.] _

Sorry hyung but you kind of ruined it.

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [1:36 a.m.] _

So rude and so polite at the same time.

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:37 a.m.] _

why did i even ask….

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [1:38 a.m.] _

Wait some more at least talk to each other in class or something

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:39 a.m.] _

ugh whatever imma sleep on it

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [1:40 a.m.] _

Kk 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was fun and enjoyable! I hope you guys like the next chapter...it will have a sort of plot twist but not really.  
> I'm almost done writing this on docs, only about five more chapters to publish or so TT^TT (but that's like almost two months for you guys...)


	13. ~THIRTEEN~(Wednesday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than usual, but I hope just as much fun. Thanks to all those commenters and kudo-ers and subscribers, I hit 45! Almost to 2.5k hits! I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving and black friday if you celebrate.

_ [Private chat between  _ **_the. the. the. Sihyun._ ** _ and  _ **_Yongguk <3_ ** _ ] _

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [4:03 p.m.] _

Um hi

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [4:04 p.m.] _

I know you’re in class right now and your phone’s off so that’s why I’m going to spam and get this all out.

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [4:05 p.m.] _

You probably know who I am.  Haha.  I’m Sihyun, a couple years younger than you but we have some classes together!

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [4:06 p.m.] _

We haven’t talked much, but it’s been pleasant when we have and I

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [4:09 p.m.] _

Yeah okay so I was just wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me?

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [4:13 p.m.] _

I just reread that and realized it’s a little out of the blue.

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [4:14 p.m.] _

Let me explain.

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [4:15 p.m.] _

I kind of sort of really really wanjeon jinjja have a crush on you.

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [4:16 p.m.] _

That’s it.  Yeah.  Um.

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [4:17 p.m.] _

Okay so that’s a little random too.  You must be wondering; why does he have a crush on me?

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [4:18 p.m.] _

Oh wait you’re in class….

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [4:19 p.m.] _

You’re really cute and adorable and love cats and I love cats and you’re smart and you let me copy your notes and when you smiled it was like chocolate melting or maybe that was my heart.  Bad pick up line, sorry.

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [4:20 p.m.] _

It kind of blossomed from that, this beautiful flower crush-darn it I’m feeling poetic and I suck at poetry.

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [4:21 p.m.] _

Hey is like confessing over text a thing now?  It happens so often in the stories and books.

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [4:25 p.m.] _

I guess I could’ve just asked you in person but our classes don’t really have time for that and I am really shy and nervous and too many people eavesdropping.

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [4:26 p.m.] _

Not that I eavesdrop on other people’s confessions….I mean I do….but I’m not trying to be creepy I swear!!!!

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [4:30 p.m.] _

I have to go to my class now but get back to me when you can!  (Please reject me nicely~)

 

**Yongguk <3 ** _ [6:10 p.m.] _

I honestly don’t know what to say.

 

**Yongguk <3 ** _ [6:11 p.m.] _

Um you’re cute and I feel like my face gets really red when you look at me or touch me but I need to think about it.  Please understand.  I’ll get back to you soon.

 

_ [Group chat  _ **_HELP ME_ ** _ with users  _ **_Taedongdongthedoorbell, Expensive Watch, Simply Hyung, Japanese Angel, and Chinese Mystery Man_ ** _ ] _

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [6:12 p.m.] _

HELP ME

****

**Simply Hyung** _ [6:13 p.m.] _

For once it’s not Donghan

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [6:13 p.m.] _

And his stupid problems with Hyunbin

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [6:14 p.m.] _

I think they’re very cute together

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [6:15 p.m.] _

at least he didn’t say hyunbun

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [6:16 p.m.] _

This is a real emergency guys I swear!!!!

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [6:17 p.m.] _

(sent a pic attachment)

(sent a pic attachment)

(sent a pic attachment)

(sent a pic attachment)

 

**BTS Dancer** _ [6:19 p.m.] _

You sent so many screenshots that I thought it would be a nice long convo but no, it’s just this dude rambling on and on and on and on and on 

 

**BTS Dancer** _ [6:20 p.m.] _

It reminds me of Hyunbin and myself.

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [6:21 p.m.] _

You talk as if you guys are married or something.

 

**BTS Dancer** _ [6:22 p.m.] _

I have my fingers crossed

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [6:23 p.m.] _

What can you do to counteract crossing fingers?

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [6:23 p.m.] _

Sanggyun, Taehyun, Kenta?

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [6:24 p.m.] _

Meh

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [6:25 p.m.] _

the shipper doesn’t ship it?

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [6:26 p.m.] _

Meh

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [6:27 p.m.] _

Hmmmm

 

_ [Private chat between  _ **_Simply Hyung_ ** _ and  _ **_Japanese Angel_ ** _ ] _

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [6:27 p.m.] _

You’ve been summoned.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [6:28 p.m.] _

...Why?

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [6:29 p.m.] _

I’ll just let you talk then…

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [6:30 p.m.] _

About what?

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [6:31 p.m.] _

Oh you know…

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [6:32 p.m.] _

You’re being cryptic Taehyun hyung

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [6:33 p.m.] _

Do I really have to spell it out word by word for you?

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [6:34 p.m.] _

Yes

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [6:35 p.m.] _

Nah I’m too lazy just read what Sanggyun said.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [6:36 p.m.] _

Oh that?  About the shipping?

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [6:37 p.m.] _

Wow he finally figured it out.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [6:37 p.m.] _

What about it?

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [6:38 p.m.] _

Just answer the question.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [6:39 p.m.] _

You didn’t ask a question.

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [6:40 p.m.] _

Don’t play with me kid.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [6:41 p.m.] _

I’m not a kid I’m only like four years younger than you!!!!

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [6:42 p.m.] _

Stop changing the subject!

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [6:43 p.m.] _

You changed it first!

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [6:45 p.m.] _

Let’s all calm down.  Why are you being ‘meh’ and weird about Yongguk getting asked out?

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [6:46 p.m.] _

Oh yeah...since you’ve guessed...I heard you helped Taedong with his problems…

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [6:47 p.m.] _

What Taedong problems???!!!

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [6:48 p.m.] _

The problem that involves him having a huge crush on

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [6:49 p.m.] _

HAJIMA DON’T SAY IT

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [6:49 p.m.] _

Donghan

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [6:50 p.m.] _

What’s so bad about saying that he has a crush on Donghan?

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [6:51 p.m.] _

Because you know the thing with Hyunbin and that and stuff and angsty kdramas.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [6:52 p.m.] _

You lost me at angsty kdramas.

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [6:53 p.m.] _

Well since you have a crush on Yongguk but hide it by being annoying and sarcastic you should know how Taedong feels.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [6:54 p.m.] _

It’s that obvious?

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [6:55 p.m.] _

No I’m just a seasoned guesser.  I know the symptoms.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [6:56 p.m.] _

Pray do tell.

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [7:00 p.m.] _

You’re friends and then you’re extra annoying and make jabs all the time and then act weird when they get called on a date.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [7:01 p.m.] _

Really?  That doesn’t sound right.

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [7:03 p.m.] _

I literally don’t know I just used you guys as an example.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [7:04 p.m.] _

I thought you created this to give me advice.

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [7:05 p.m.] _

No I wanted to laugh at you.

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [7:07 p.m.] _

Be happy and at least try to act positive for once in your life

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [7:08 p.m.] _

Wow whatever I’m done with you

 

_ [Group chat  _ **_HELP ME_ ** _ with users  _ **_Japanese Angel, Taedongdongthedoorbell, Expensive Watch, Chinese Mystery Man, and Simply Hyung_ ** _ ] _

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [7:01 p.m.] _

Baby baby lonely lonely LONELY

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [7:10 p.m.] _

I’m back.

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [7:11 p.m.] _

FINALLY.  Do you have advice?

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [7:12 p.m.] _

Oh yeah totally.  Where’s everyone else?

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [7:13 p.m.] _

Letting you two have fun…

 

**BTS Dancer** _ [7:14 p.m.] _

It’s not too late.

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [7:15 p.m.] _

Go Kenta!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [7:16 p.m.] _

? What are they on about?

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [7:17 p.m.] _

Uh no idea, you were saying?

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [7:17 p.m.] _

Advice?

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [7:18 p.m.] _

Go for it!  You;ve been practically droooooling over him for weeks, take the chance you’ve got.

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [7:19 p.m.] _

I was not drooling!  Or droooooling!

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [7:20 p.m.] _

So you say.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [7:21 p.m.] _

And I’ve given you advice, are you happy now?

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [7:22 p.m.] _

Actually I am.  I’ll go tell him yes right now!

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [7:23 p.m.] _

Mmmm….

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [7:24 p.m.] _

Well that did not go as planned.

 

_ [Private chat between  _ **_Hyunbun (Hyunbin)_ ** _ and  _ **_Guy with the really pretty nice hair_ ** _ ] _

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [9:03 p.m.] _

so donghan.  what do u say about another date?  a do over of sorts.  yeah? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm...........all the ships change I don't really know what I'm doing.  
> Also please go look at my Mix Nine oneshot it will never get love unless I promote it >.<


	14. ~FOURTEEN~(Friday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry your fav ship isn't dead yet ;)  
> As you might notice, I have added the number of chapters to it, the final number of chapters will be 18 (I'm so close to finishing it TT^TT) which means hopefully it will be done right on time for 2018 or within the first month. (It's so sad I know)  
> ALSO TYSM FOR 200 KUDOS I NEVER DREAMED IT WOULD REACH THAT NUMBER (and 2500 hits :P)

_ [Private chat between  _ **_the. the. the. Sihyun._ ** _ And  _ **_Yongguk <3_ ** _ ] _

 

**Yongguk <3 ** _ [8:34 p.m.] _

Thanks for taking me out!  I had a really good time.

 

**Yongguk <3 ** _ [8:35 p.m.] _

Crud you’re probably driving right now-don’t get into a car accident!

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [8:36 p.m.] _

No I’m on the bus because I’m a poor college freshman who can’t afford a car or even a bike.

 

**Yongguk <3 ** _ [8:37 p.m.] _

I can’t even ride a bike, count yourself blessed.

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [8:37 p.m.] _

HAHAHAHAHAA

 

**Yongguk <3 ** _ [8:38 p.m.] _

You’re mean :(((((((  And I’m your hyung you should be polite and respectful.

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [8:39 p.m.] _

I had lots of fun too btw.  I’m glad we were able to split the cost.

 

**Yongguk <3 ** _ [8:40 p.m.] _

I still wish you would have let me cover the whole cost :(

 

**Yongguk <3 ** _ [8:40 p.m.] _

And you completely avoided the hyung thing.

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [8:41 p.m.] _

Maybe I don’t wanna to be ;)

 

**Yongguk <3 ** _ [8:42 p.m.] _

That’s just cringey, I’m disgusted.

 

**Yongguk <3 ** _ [8:43 p.m.] _

During the date I had a realization.

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [8:44 p.m.] _

Oh?  What was it?

 

**Yongguk <3 ** _ [8:45 p.m.] _

Um...we had a lot of fun and I’m glad we did.

 

**Yongguk <3 ** _ [8:46 p.m.] _

But I can’t accept your confession.

 

**Yongguk <3 ** _ [8:47 p.m.] _

My realization is that I don’t like you like that.

 

**Yongguk <3 ** _ [8:48 p.m.] _

And I’m really sorry about that.

 

**Yongguk <3 ** _ [8:49 p.m.] _

Sihyun?

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [8:50 p.m.] _

Sorry it took me a second to process that.

 

**Yongguk <3 ** _ [8:51 p.m.] _

Oh no….TT^TT

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [8:52 p.m.] _

Don’t feel bad!  It’s really okay.  I mean it probably wouldn’t have worked out anyways, we have like a three year age difference and college makes us really busy.

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [8:54 p.m.] _

Thanks for turning me down before this progressed any further, it would have been awkward then.

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [8:55 p.m.] _

Ngl I feel a little awkward now.

 

**Yongguk <3 ** _ [8:56 p.m.] _

Ngl?

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [8:57 p.m.] _

Not gonna lie.  I keep forgetting you don’t speak texting.

 

**Yongguk <3 ** _ [8:58 p.m.] _

I’m learning.

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [8:59 p.m.] _

I feel a lot lighter now.  I hope we can keep chatting, both online and in real life too!

 

**Yongguk <3 ** _ [9:00 p.m.] _

That would be nice :)

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [9:01 p.m.] _

It’s my stop, I have to go.

 

**Yongguk <3 ** _ [9:02 p.m.] _

Okay, get home safely!

 

**the. the. the. Sihyun.** _ [9:03 p.m.] _

I will, thank you for the concern.

 

**Yongguk <3 ** _ [9:04 p.m.] _

You’re welcome

 

_ [Group chat  _ **_HELP ME_ ** _ with users  _ **_Taedongdongthedoorbell, Japanese Angel, Chinese Mystery Man, Expensive Watch, and Simply Hyung_ ** _ ] _

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:05 p.m.] _

We had a nice date and I turned him down but he was okay with it.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:06 p.m.] _

Oh really?

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:07 p.m.] _

Yeah

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:08 p.m.] _

Why?

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:09 p.m.] _

Guess :)

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:10 p.m.] _

Wow you must be in a good mood, you’re using smiley faces.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:11 p.m.] _

I guess that you realized age gap was a big factor.

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:12 p.m.] _

That was a slight issue but no, not the real reason.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:12 p.m.] _

Then I give up

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:13 p.m.] _

But you only guessed once!

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:14 p.m.] _

My brain is tired.

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:15] _

It’s only nine, you sleep at like three in the morning.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:16 p.m.] _

Maybe I’m trying to fix my sleep schedule.

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:17 p.m.] _

Ha, maybe in like five years.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:18 p.m.] _

What was the reason?

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:19 p.m.] _

Right

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:20 p.m.] _

I realized something.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:21 p.m.] _

Wow so very helpful.

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:22 p.m.] _

Shush I’m going to explain.

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:24 p.m.] _

I was sitting across from Sihyun at the cafe and I was looking at him and I realized that I really really wanted someone else to be there.  

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:25 p.m.] _

I don’t understand.

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:26 p.m.] _

Because you’re stupid

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:27 p.m.] _

Let me put it simply

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:28 p.m.] _

I realized I wanted to date someone else and that I liked them.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:29 p.m.] _

Why do you have such a complicated love life?

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:30 p.m.] _

You’re not going to ask who it is?

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:30 p.m.] _

You sound disappointed.

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:31 p.m.] _

You’re making this difficult.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:32 p.m.] _

I’m not even trying to?

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:33 p.m.] _

For once I swear I’m not.

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:34 p.m.] _

You’re a stupidhead

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:36 p.m.] _

I’m in shock that you just called me a stupidhead.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:37 p.m.] _

What are we, preschoolers?

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:38 p.m.] _

I have no idea, I didn’t go to preschool.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:39 p.m.] _

Ah right, you’re foreign.

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:40 p.m.] _

So are you!

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:41 p.m.] _

The answer is you btw

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:42 p.m.] _

To what question?

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:43 p.m.] _

I was trying to be all cool and casual and smooth and then you go and say that.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:43 p.m.] _

Still don’t understand

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:44 p.m.] _

To who I like

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:45 p.m.] _

I thought you liked Sihyun.

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:46 p.m.] _

STUPIDHEAD

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:48 p.m.] _

I’m sorry I was a little shocked that you actually liked me and couldn’t quite comprehend.  I’m in the stage of denial.

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:49 p.m.] _

Why are you denying me?

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:50 p.m..] _

Nononono not you it’s me I need to think my mind is blown ONE SEC

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:50 p.m.] _

Okay

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:51 p.m.] _

My panic attack is now over

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:52 p.m.] _

Oh…

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:53 p.m.] _

And I accept your feelings

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:54 p.m.] _

And?

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:55 p.m.] _

And I feel like squealing and dancing because you’ve been my crush for a while, I just didn’t realize it, and I thought you thought I was annoying and only liked your cats but you’re such a cute cat fluffball I can’’t resist

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:56 p.m.] _

Oh my lord, stop making me blush

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:57 p.m.] _

Now I feel like fanboying too.

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:56 p.m.] _

I didn’t think this was real.  You’re very good looking and a great dancer and you make me die everytime and I was just acting like that because I thought that was what you thought of me and I didn’t want to make it weird between us.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:57 p.m.] _

Omg that was exactly what I was thinking!

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [9:58 p.m.] _

If only we had spoken up, this would have been a less awkward month.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [9:59 p.m.] _

True

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:00 p.m.] _

Also I keep forgetting to say, that night I came over with pizza, I wasn’t actually asleep.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:01 p.m.] _

WHAIT WHIA

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:02 p.m.] _

I mean, wait what

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:03 p.m.] _

Wow you really thought I was asleep?

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:04 p.m.] _

Can we not speak of that?  

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:05 p.m.] _

I was under the influence.

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:06 p.m.] _

Under the influence of too much pizza maybe.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:07 p.m.] _

Can we just pretend, I don’t want to remember the cringe

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:08 p.m.] _

I must say, I conveniently ‘rolled over in my sleep’ when you leaned down to kiss me because I was feeling like a chicken, and anyways I want to see my first kiss before it happens.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:09 p.m.] _

Wait, you haven’t had your first kiss yet?

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:10 p.m.] _

Never had the chance. 

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:11 p.m.] _

Not even with whoever you dated?  It never happened even by accident?

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:12 p.m.] _

I haven’t dated anyone either.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:13 p.m.] _

You’ve lived over twenty years of your life and haven’t dated anyone?

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:14 p.m.] _

Yup

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:15 p.m.] _

That’s just depressing.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:16 p.m.] _

You make me feel depressed

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:17 p.m.] _

Let me guess, you’ve been kissed plenty of times.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:18 p.m.] _

I wouldn’t go that far….

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:19 p.m.] _

So back when I had my girlfriend

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:20 p.m.] _

Girlfriend?

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:21 p.m.] _

I’m bisexual, meaning I like both

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:22 p.m.] _

I know what being bi is.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:23 p.m.] _

You didn’t know what ngl was

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:24 p.m.] _

I’m more educated in some areas than others.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:25 p.m.] _

I made out with my gf a lot but I didn’t like it much and she was really pushy and pushed too far.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:26 p.m.] _

So I dumped her

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:27 p.m.] _

And she cried and screamed and slapped me.  It didn’t hurt.  She was pretty weak.

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:28 p.m.] _

That sounds like a hard breakup.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:29 p.m.] _

I was glad to be free of her honestly.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:30 p.m.] _

Yongguk, do you want to go out on a date?

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:31 p.m.] _

An actual one that doesn’t involve you bringing pizza over to my house at midnight.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:32 p.m.] _

With embarrassing other moments that shall not be mentioned.

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:33 p.m.] _

Sure!

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:34 p.m.] _

That sounds great, actually.  I have free movie tickets that I got from someone and we can use them.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:35 p.m.] _

Okay!

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:36 p.m.] _

Um, Kenta?

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:37 p.m.] _

What?

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [10:38 p.m.] _

I just remembered that this is in the group chat.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [10:38 p.m.] _

CRAP  ok I got this

 

**_Japanese Angel_ ** _ deleted 99 messages _

 

_ [Private chat between  _ **_Hyunbun (Hyunbin)_ ** _ and  _ **_Guy with the really pretty nice hair_ ** _ ] _

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [10:30 p.m.] _

Um, okay.  Sure.  That sounds great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it seemed to happy to be true....prepare yourself for the next couple chapters *laughs evilly*


	15. ~FIFTEEN~(Sunday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...............

_ [Private chat between  _ **_Taedongdongthedoorbell_ ** _ and  _ **_BTS Dancer_ ** _ ] _

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [2:03 a.m.] _

I’m sorry Donghan

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [2:03 a.m.] _

I messed up

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [2:03 a.m.] _

I’m really sorry

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [2:04 a.m.] _

Talk to me Donghan

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [2:04 a.m.] _

Please

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [2:05 a.m.] _

I’m really really sorry

 

_ [Private chat between  _ **_Hyunbun (Hyunbin)_ ** _ and  _ **_Guy with the really pretty hair_ ** _ ] _

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [1:30 a.m.] _

i can explain

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [1:30 a.m.] _

i swear

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [1:31 a.m.] _

just hear me out

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [1:32 a.m.] _

just for a little bit

 

_ [Group chat  _ **_HELP ME_ ** _ with users  _ **_Taedongdongthedoorbell, Japanese Angel, Simply Hyung, Chinese Mystery Man, and Expensive Watch_ ** _ ] _

  
**_BTS Dancer_ ** _ has left group chat  _ **_HELP ME_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry  
> Kind of  
> (All will be explained soon enough)


	16. ~SIXTEEN~(Sunday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this clears some things up (omg guys only two weeks left TT)  
> Also I didn't use google translate for the Chinese and I don't think I messed up, but then again I've only been learning it for like a year. I tried.

 

~SIXTEEN~(Sunday)

_ [Group chat  _ **_WhAt tO dO_ ** _ with users  _ **_BokBokChicken, Terrified Taemin, and SnakeSoo_ ** _ ] _

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [1:03 a.m.] _

I’m so relieved he finally texted me and said he got a boyfriend and now life is good praise the lord.

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [1:04 a.m.] _

Congratulations?

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [1:05 a.m.] _

Yeah you bet I’m so happy I want to SCREAM

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:06 a.m.] _

well don’t i’m more important

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [1:07 a.m.] _

What did you do this time?

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:07 a.m.] _

messed up

like usual

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [1:08 a.m.] _

Spill and then I’ll curse you out

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [1:08 a.m.] _

There’s no cursing in this group chat!

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:09 a.m.] _

donghan and i were supposed to be on a date today

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [1:09 a.m.] _

And you did what……?

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:10 a.m.] _

stood up again

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [1:10 a.m.] _

He stood you up?

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [1:11 a.m.] _

Hyunbin wishes that were the case

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:12 a.m.] _

i do

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:13 a.m.] _

no i stood him up and had a panic attack and now want to kms

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [1:14 a.m.] _

There is no kms-ing in this group chat either!

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:15 a.m.] _

fine 

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [1:16 a.m.] _

Why though?  Do you even have a reason?

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:17 a.m.] _

not really but yes

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [1:18 a.m.] _

We’re listening.

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [1:18 a.m.] _

Attentively

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:20 a.m.] _

i chickened out and had a really bad bout of depression and selt esteem issues and had a mental breakdowna dn then i took a bunch of pilss and now i dont meet to good

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [1:20 a.m.] _

…..what

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [1:21 a.m.] _

*I chickened out and had a really bad bout of depression and self esteem issues an had a mental breakdown and I took a bunch of pills and now i don’t feel to good

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [1:22 a.m.] _

Thank you, how did you even understand?

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [1:22 a.m.] _

I just do

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [1:22 a.m.] _

I think you need to talk to Donghan about that.

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:23 a.m.] _

I KNOW I FREAKING DO OK I JUST CAN’T BECAUSE I’M HAVING A MENTAL BREAKDOWN AND I CAN’T AND HE’LL HATE ME AND I CAN’T FACE THAT RN SO PLEASE DON’T TELL ME SOMETHING I ALREADY KNOW I’M TRYING TO FIGURE IT OUT

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [1:24 a.m.] _

Geez

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [1:24 a.m.] _

My eyes

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [1:24 a.m.] _

Someone is triggered.

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:24 a.m.] _

i know ok

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:25 a.m.] _

but i can’t figure this out on my own

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [1:25 a.m.] _

Well

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [1:25 a.m.] _

At least you know

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [1:25 a.m.] _

That you finally admitted it

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:26 a.m.] _

that was scarily coordinated

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [1:26 a.m.] _

I can’t believe you know how to spell coordinated

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:27 a.m.] _

i’m not stupid u know

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [1:28 a.m.] _

We know

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [1:29 a.m.] _

You just make it easy to forget

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:29 a.m.] _

yah 

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [1:30 a.m.] _

???

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:30 a.m.] _

i thought

 

**Terrified Taemin** _ [1:31 a.m.] _

???

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:32 a.m.] _

that 

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [1:33 a.m.] _

????

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:34 a.m.] _

you guys

 

**SnakeSoo** _ [1:35 a.m.] _

Just spit it out already!

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:36 a.m.] _

i’m getting there!

 

**Hyunbun** _ [1:37 a.m.] _

that you guys were going to help me!

 

**BokBokChicken** _ [1:38 a.m.] _

First of all, we need a plan….

 

_ [Group chat  _ **_HELP ME_ ** _ with users  _ **_Taedongdongthedoorbell, Expensive Watch, Chinese Mystery Man, Japanese Angel, and Simply Hyung_ ** _ ] _

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [2:09 a.m.] _

Taedong, what the F happened between you and Donghan???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [2:10 a.m.] _

taehyun is really really upset

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [2:11 a.m.] _

I don’t want to talk about it

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [2:11 a.m.] _

Taedong seems to be too….

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [2:12 a.m.] _

Well he doesn’t have a right to be

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [2:13 a.m.] _

You better talk about it!

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [2:14 a.m.] _

You can’t tell me what to do

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [2:15 a.m.] _

Donghan left the chat and won’t answer any of our texts and you were the only one who talked to him so you better explain yourself

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [2:18 a.m.] _

YAH KIM TAEDONG

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [2:19 a.m.] _

ANSWER ME   
  


**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [2:20 a.m.] _

I DO NOT WANT TO

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [2:21 a.m.] _

DO NOT get sassy with me!!!!!

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [2:22 a.m.] _

I am REALLY.  FREAKING. TRIGGered ATM

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [2:23 a.m.] _

Fine

I’ll talk

Happy?

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [2:24 a.m.] _

it’s not like we’re torturing u or anything

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [2:25 a.m.] _

Lol he’s just being a drama queen

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [2:25 a.m.] _

Like you <3

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [2:26 a.m.] _

Excuse you, I am an angel!

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [2:27 a.m.] _

did yk just send a heart to k?

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [2:28 a.m.] _

Wow you can’t even bother to type out our full names.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [2:28 a.m.] _

I feel soooooo loved

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [2:29 a.m.] _

Let Taedong talk before he tries to escape the chat!  

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [2:30 a.m.] _

You guys know how Hyunbin stood Donghan up?

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [2:30 a.m.] _

UM WHAT????!!!!!

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [2:31 a.m.] _

不知 道!  没有!!!!

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [2:32 a.m.] _

No one else understands Chinese

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [2:32 a.m.] _

I think he said ‘did not know, did not’!  Or something.

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [2:32 a.m.] _

Ah

Sorry

I was startled

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [2:33 a.m.] _

Well obviously not but it did happen like wth HYUNBINGODIEINAHOLE

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [2:34 a.m.] _

….Just continue on.

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [2:34 a.m.] _

Donghan came over to my place.

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [2:34 a.m.] _

what did u do? ^ ^

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [2:35 a.m.] _

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [2:35 a.m.] _

No, he was really upset and crying and distraught and I didn’t know what to do so…

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [2:36 a.m.] _

SO WHAT???????!!!!!  Please the suspense is killing meeeeeeeeeee.

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [2:37 a.m.] _

I kissed him okay?

 

**_Taedongdongthedoorbell_ ** _ has left group chat  _ **_HELP ME_ **

 

**_Simply Hyung_ ** _ has added  _ **_Taedongdongthedoorbell_ ** _ into group chat  _ **_HELP ME_ **

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [2:40 a.m.] _

NO WAY are you leaving after dropping THAT!

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [2:41 a.m.] _

Why do I have to?????  It’s my business and my affair.

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [2:42 a.m.] _

But this is serious.  Donghan has never reacted like this before.

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [2:43 a.m.] _

I don’t have the answers to how to fix it.  I know I messed it up but part of this is Hyunbin’s part!

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [2:44 a.m.] _

oh my gosh can u just stop we all no that ur jealous of hyunbin and that’s why u hate him and always think it’s his fault when ur mostly to blame for it!!!

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [2:45 a.m.] _

That doesn’t mean that I want to admit it.

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [2:46 a.m.] _

In real life Taedong’s voice would be so soft and scary I’m getting shivers.

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [2:46 a.m.] _

backing off 

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [2:47 a.m.] _

What to do….

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [2:48 a.m.] _

We’re kind of screwed

 

**Expensive Watch** _ [2:48 a.m.] _

yeah 

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [2:49 a.m.] _

Donghan even left the group chat…

 

**Chinese Mystery Man** _ [2:50 a.m.] _

And he NEVER leaves the group chat because he created it.

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [2:51 a.m.] _

I messaged him a lot.

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [2:52 a.m.] _

But he blocked me without even replying.

 

**Taedongdongthedoorbell** _ [2:52 a.m.] _

:(

 

**Japanese Angel** _ [2:53 a.m.] _

Don’t ‘:(‘ me!

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [2:53 a.m.] _

Yeah

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [2:54 a.m.] _

You don’t have a right

 

**Simply Hyung** _ [2:55 a.m.] _

Oh what are we going to do?

 

_ [Private chat between  _ **_Hyunbun (Hyunbin)_ ** _ and  _ **_Guy with the really pretty nice hair_ ** _ ] _

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [4:05 a.m.] _

Thanks a lot

 

**Guy with the really pretty hair** _ [4:06 a.m.] _

You know at first I was really mad

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [4:06 a.m.] _

But now?

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [4:07 a.m.] _

I’m just wondering what about me made you stand me up.  Twice.  Not just once, but two times.  You promised, Hyunbin.  You promised.

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [4:08 a.m.] _

And I’m really disappointed in myself for letting myself be stepped on by you.

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [4:09 a.m.] _

Mostly I’m upset and mad.

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [4:10 a.m.] _

i can explain donghan i swear it’s not what it looks like i’m sorry i’m sorry i’m sorry

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [4:11 a.m.] _

No

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [4:12 a.m.] _

donghan 

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [4:13 a.m.] _

I’m just really sick of it.

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [4:14 a.m.] _

donghan 

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [4:15 a.m.] _

It’s over Hyunbin

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [4:16 a.m.] _

no donghan please

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [4:17 a.m.] _

It’s over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be crushed yet...there's a reason there's two more chapters ;)


	17. ~SEVENTEEN~(Five days later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAahhhhhhhhhhhh only one update left to go >.<  
> And yeah guys did you really think that I'd leave you on a non-happy ending-don't worry, it's all better now!  
> Also the chapter might be a little angsty but see above sentence ^

 

 

_ [Private chat between  _ **_Hyunbun (Hyunbin)_ ** _ and  _ **_Guy with the really pretty nice hair_ ** _ ] _

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:08 p.m.] _

Hyunbin what the heck???

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:09 p.m.] _

I don’t know if I want to laugh or cry or die of embarrassment.

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [1:10 p.m.] _

lol? 

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:11 p.m.] _

Lolololololololololololololoolololloolloollooolloollloooll

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [1:11 p.m.] _

am i forgiven

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:12 p.m.] _

I don’t know...you only serenaded me on the green and had a huge party basically...so many bystanders oh my goodness I’m dying here.

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [1:13 p.m.] _

of laughter?

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:14 p.m.] _

Good one

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:15 p.m.] _

And yeah kind of, I’m in a really good mood today

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [1:15 p.m.] _

becuz of me?

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:16 p.m.] _

Whatttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Yes

Yes

Yes

Yes

Totally

Yes

Yes

Yes

Yes

Yes

Yes

Yes

Yes

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [1:17 p.m.] _

wut is up with the spamming?

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:18 p.m.] _

Shrug

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [1:19 p.m.] _

r u drunk

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:20 p.m.] _

On happiness

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:21 p.m.] _

I am super deliriously happy at the moment

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [1:22 p.m.] _

becuz of me?

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:22 p.m.] _

Are you ready for long paragraphs and spam?

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [1:23 p.m.] _

if it’s a good thing

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [1:25 p.m.] _

i’m guessing that ur preparing 2 spam rn

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:26 p.m.] _

I was really bad to you, and that was mostly justified on my side, but I didn’t let you talk at all and I felt guilty all week.  It was killing me even though I tried to convince myself that this was for the best and you couldn’t hurt me anymore, but a part of me wanted to text you and talk to you.  I seriously felt like I was dying not being able to see you.

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:30 p.m.] _

That was awful, because that meant what I didn’t want to admit-that I relied on you and I like you and it muddled my head and my thoughts and it was only YOU.  YOU OF ALL THE PEOPLE I DID NOT WANT TO SEE.  Hyunbin, when we first started texting I wasn’t sure what to make of you, since you had a crush on me or something.  Then I started liking it.  It was fun and it wasn’t my friends or my group chat and I got way too invested in it than I probably should have and I didn’t even know the real life you even though we have been in the same class for almost a year.

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:33 p.m.] _

I cared so much more than I wanted to say.  Then the ‘date’.  You stood me up and it was such a stupid excuse that I realized that was what we were doing.  We were being stupid and doing stupid things and acting as if there was something and there wasn’t.  I realized later on, at the bbq thing, was that I really wanted to see you and talk to you in real life and not believe that you were you.  I love your laugh and smile and hair and eyes and your face and legs and everything about you and I only saw you once.

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:36 p.m.] _

That’s why I gave you a second chance.  I feel like I had this idea of you and that was so stupid of me because I saw you and I realized I was stupid because it was you and you were so different but it was the perfect you I wanted and I hated myself for thinking differently of you when you were a real human being.  This doesn’t make any sense.  I’m sorry.  Mianhae.  I’m so sorry.  I’m sorry for getting mad and for assuming things and everything but.  But.

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:37 p.m.] _

Taedong kissed me

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:37 p.m.] _

And that’s just the thing, Hyunbin.

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:39 p.m.] _

I dragged my friends into this and then I didn’t even bother to think about them and I got so mad at him all the time because I was defending you and that wasn’t right.  I didn’t even see that he liked me or whatever, there were so many friends, and all of my friends.  Whatever Kenta had going on and Sanggyun and his bf, did I ever really care?  No, I talked about you every chance I got. 

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:40 p.m.] _

That was so selfish and conceited of me.

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:41 p.m.] _

That’s why I hate you and I love you and I hate myself most of all because you were in the wrong a lot Hyunbin and so was I and we didn’t work it out like we should have, instead we tried to forget and pretend it was okay and it’s not it’s really not and I want to date you but I don’t want to hurt my friends.

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:42 p.m.] _

I’m sorry

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:42 p.m.] _

You can block me now

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [1:43 p.m.] _

i’m the one that should be sorry

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [1:43 p.m.] _

but there are things u need to no about me too

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:44 p.m.] _

It’s only fair that you get to spam also, I guess.

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [1:46 p.m.] _

idk u know that i suffer from a lot of things and i’ve told u about it but i still have a pretty low self esteem which the whole world has but idk i feel so down all the time and that u hate me even tho i know it’s not the truth.  i still like u a lot but since i’m a coward i had to be drunk to even think about confessing my feelings which is lame.  u were so not for me and not on my level and i felt so undeserving and i couldn’t do it because i tricked myself into thinking u didn’t like me and it was all a trap so i chickened out and at the bbq i could barely look at u even tho it was so much easier than a two on two and then i just couldn’t because my mind is so FREAKING STUPID AND AWFUL AND I HATE IT

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [1:47 p.m.] _

i hate myself and i hate myself for that and idk idk ijdk 

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:50 p.m.] _

I guess there was a lot of stuff we weren’t saying

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [1:51 p.m.] _

is it all out now?

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:52 p.m.] _

Pretty much.  What are you doing rn?

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [1:53 p.m.] _

crying 

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:53 p.m.] _

Eating ice cream

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [1:54 p.m.] _

i think we’re soulmates

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:54 p.m.] _

Probably not :)

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [1:54 p.m.] _

ur supposed to say yes oc we’re meant to be

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:54 p.m.] _

:)

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [1:55 p.m.] _

sigh 

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:55 p.m.] _

Just messing with you :)

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [1:56 p.m.] _

me likey likey likey

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:57 p.m.] _

Please no

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:57 p.m.] _

As Taehyun would say, THAT IS NOT PROPER GRAMMAR

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [1:58 p.m.] _

rip 

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [1:59 p.m.} _

So….

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [2:00 p.m.] _

start over?

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [2:01 p.m.] _

redo?

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [2:01 p.m.] _

try again?

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [2:02 p.m.] _

I was waiting for you to ask

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [2:03 p.m.] _

you could have

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [2:04 p.m.] _

Hello, I’m Kim Donghan, we have psychology together.

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [2:05 p.m.] _

kwon hyunbin nice 2 meet u

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [2:06 p.m.] _

Sit next to me in class tomorrow?  Instead of behind me...it will make me keep turning around.

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [2:07 p.m.] _

turning around to look at my face?

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [2:08 p.m.] _

So you don’t have to look at my hair like a stalker :P

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [2:09 p.m.] _

ur hair isn’t the only thing i like staring at

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [2:10 p.m.] _

:)

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [2:11 p.m.] _

i swear…

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [2:11 p.m.] _

Sit next to me tomorrow?

 

**Hyunbun (Hyunbin)** _ [2:12 p.m.] _

duh 

 

**Guy with the really pretty nice hair** _ [2:13 p.m.] _

:) :) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up-the next chapter's basically an epilogue of sorts.  
> And yes, that was the last of the angst I SWEAR


	18. ~EIGHTEEN~(One month later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhhh this is the last chapter TT^TT I got so many kudos the last chapter thank you! Also thanks for helping me hit 3000 hits before I die <3

_ [Group chat  _ **_Friends from bbq_ ** _ with users  _ **_Hyunbun, Moonbok :), Plz let me leave this chat, Taeminnie, Bestest Maknae, IT’S KENTA, Cat Butler, #1 Rapper, Taedong ^^, and Listen to me PUNKS_ ** _ ] _

 

**IT’S KENTA** _ [10:01 p.m.] _

IT’S ME

 

**Taeminnie** _ [10:01 p.m.] _

NAYA NA NAYA NA

 

**IT’S KENTA** _ [10:02 p.m.] _

Oh wow I even have a hype squad.

 

**#1 Rapper** _ [10:03 p.m.] _

ha u wish

 

**Listen to me PUNKS** _ [10:04 p.m.] _

We all thought you were dead Sanggyun, and now you speak in the  _ other  _ group chat??!!

 

**Hyunbun** _ [10:05] _

glad to know what we r to u

 

**Listen to me PUNKS** _ [10:05 p.m.] _

You guys are Donghan’s bf + friends

 

**Moonbok :)** _ [10:06 p.m.] _

Hi everyone

 

**IT’S KENTA** _ [10:07 p.m.] _

Everyone get online I have an announcement to make!

 

**IT’S KENTA** _ [10:08 p.m.] _

One that you will all definitely be interested in hearing!

 

**Cat Butler** _ [10:08 p.m.] _

I am here

 

**Cat Butler** _ [10:09 p.m.] _

Oh wait already?

 

**Cat Butler** _ [10:10 p.m.] _

Faster than I expected

 

**IT’S KENTA** _ [10:11 p.m.] _

Have you so little faith?

 

**Bestest Maknae** _ [10:12 p.m.] _

What’s going on?

 

**Taedong ^^** _ [10:12 p.m.] _

Hi fam

 

**Plz let me leave this chat** _ [10:13 p.m.] _

Never say that again

 

**IT’S KENTA** _ [10:14 p.m.] _

Well it looks like everyone is here.

 

**Cat Butler** _ [10:15 p.m.] _

Kenta and I are dating :)

 

**IT’S KENTA** _ [10:16 p.m.] _

Yah why’d you steal my punchline?!

 

**Cat Butler** _ [10:17 p.m.] _

Our relationship is not a joke, I am deeply offended.

 

**Taedong ^^** _ [10:18 p.m.] _

WUT

 

**Listen to me PUNKS** _ [10:19 p.m.] _

Come again?

 

**IT’S KENTA** _ [10:20 p.m.] _

I AM SORRY

 

**Taeminnie** _ [10:21 p.m.] _

Congrats!

 

**#1 Rapper** _ [10:22 p.m.] _

gr8 another ship 4 taehyun to go crazy about joy of joys

 

**Hyunbun** _ [10:23 p.m.] _

back up

 

**Bestest Maknae** _ [10:24 p.m.] _

Yongguk and Kenta are dating.

 

**Hyunbun** _ [10:25 p.m.] _

insoo’s ex kenta?

 

**Plz let me leave this chat** _ [10:26 p.m.] _

CAN I LEAVE PLZ

 

**Hyunbun** _ [10:26 p.m.] _

no i have admin rights hahahahahahahaha sucks for u

 

**IT’S KENTA** _ [10:27 p.m.] _

That was so long ago, who can remember?

 

**Taeminnie** _ [10:28 p.m.] _

Insoo

 

**Plz let me leave this chat** _ [10:29 p.m.] _

Hyunbin plz~I’m being attacked :(

 

**Hyunbun** _ [10:30 p.m.] _

no it’s payback time

 

**Bestest Maknae** _ [10:31 p.m.] _

Mwahahahahahaha

 

**Moonbok :)** _ [10:32 p.m.] _

How long have you guys been dating?

 

**Cat Butler** _ [10:33 p.m.] _

Since a month ago.  It’s our anniversary today.

 

**#1 Rapper** _ [10:33 p.m.] _

wait so…

 

**IT’S KENTA** _ [10:34 p.m.] _

Yes, since before Donghan and Hyunbin.

 

**Bestest Maknae** _ [10:35 p.m.] _

WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 

**Listen to me PUNKS** _ [10:36 p.m.] _

I’m surprised Kenta kept it a secret for so long.

 

**IT’S KENTA** _ [10:37 p.m.] _

Why me, what about Yongguk?

 

**Listen to me PUNKS** _ [10:38 p.m.] _

Yongguk can actually keep a secret, unlike you.

 

**Cat Butler** _ [10:38 p.m.] _

The hyungs love me <3

 

**IT’S KENTA** _ [10:39 p.m.] _

Shush

 

**Cat Butler** _ [10:40 p.m.] _

You be quiet

 

**Hyunbun** _ [10:41 p.m.] _

ah a feuding couple

 

**Bestest Maknae** _ [10:42 p.m.] _

Everyone loves a good old dating couple acting like a married one.

 

**Taeminnie** _ [10:42 p.m.] _

That sentence needs some help.

 

**Bestest Maknae** _ [10:43 p.m.] _

Sorry, I failed English class.

 

**#1 Rapper** _ [10:44 p.m.] _

we’re korean tho

 

**Bestest Maknae** _ [10:45 p.m.] _

Fine, then I failed KOREAN class.

 

**Plz let me leave this chat** _ [10:46 p.m.] _

I hate this chat.

 

**Hyunbun** _ [10:47 p.m.] _

i have decided i can no longer have this negativity in this gc

 

**Plz let me leave this chat** _ [10:48 p.m.] _

Finally

 

**Hyunbun** _ [10:48 p.m.] _

u thought…

 

**_Hyunbun_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Plz let me leave this chat_ ** _ to  _ **_I love everyone and everything only positive thoughts and feelings <3_ **

 

**I love everyone and everything only positive thoughts and feelings <3 ** _ [10:50 p.m.] _

I HATE YOU ALL

 

~END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A final thank you to everyone who subscribed, commented, and left kudos. Thank you for reading this through to the end and sticking it out through all my awful plot twists designed to destroy your ships-anyways thank you!!!!!!!!!


End file.
